Anywhere But Here
by Scifigirl22
Summary: This story takes place all the way back in season two. Beth Greene, daughter of Hershel finds herself seeking comfort after a terrible event changes her life forever. Daryl Dixon, hardened Redneck becomes that comfort... How will the duo fair together in the new world? BETHYL
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

The setting sun poured into the window of the silver extended cab pickup, waking the petite blonde in the front passenger seat. Beth Greene rubbed the sleep from her eyes with her free hand in the tiny mirror of the truck. She couldn't help but look at how much she had changed over the last two years. Her hair was longer than she had ever kept it before all hell broke loose. Her eyes had bags underneath them, being that sleeping wasn't something that came easily anymore. She looked much older than any 19 year old she had ever seen before the dead walked with the living. She traced the dark circles around each eye, stopping right at the outer lash line. The truck hit a dip in the road and Beth nearly poked her eye out. She let an "ouff" escape from her lips and looked to her left.

"Sorry 'bout that" he said under his breath, looking over at her with a half smile on his lips. 

That was a big step for the reticent Daryl Dixon. She just gave him a small smile back. She wasn't quite awake yet and was debating trying to doze back off for a few more minutes of stolen sleep. She placed her arm back to cradle the bundle wrapped snugly against her chest. 

Beth looked down at the sleeping baby swattled tightly in her arms. Emma began to stir from her movement as well as the trucks. Emma's bright blue eyes fluttered opened from behind her long eyelashes, she has soft downy sandy blonde hair, chubby cheeks, perfect pouty lips just like Beth's, and a wide bridged nose just like Emma's father's. Beth smiled down at her perfect three month old daughter and gently ran her fingertips across her chubby cheeks. She was thankful that she had a healthy child despite the world she came into.

It wasn't Beth's dream way to start a family, but Emma had two loving parents even though their lifestyle may be a bit unconventional. Emma let out a couple of small grunts followed by a sucking noise, a behavior that told Beth that her daughter was hungry and it was time for a feeding. She was hoping that they would have stopped to make camp for the night or reached their destination before having to feed her. Beth knew it was perfectly natural to breastfeed her child but she still felt like she should give a fair warning that she was about to expose herself.

"She's hungry…I hope you don't mind if I feed her." Beth said turning to the back seat of the car where her sister, Maggie, and Glenn were riding. After not seeing her sister in almost a calendar year, which in this world felt like a decade, the two barely recognized one another. They were basically strangers.

"It's fine. Do you want to see if I can find you a burp rag to cover with?" Maggie offered as she gave Glenn a look across the seat that said 'You better not look at my sister's breast'.

Beth's body had changed drastically from the time she had last seen her sister. She was definitely all women, from her soft curves, to her breasts and hips were full. To her sister she almost looked like a vixen as she stared over her shoulder with her oceanic blue eyes, only kept from spilling out by her long thick lashes. 

"That would be great; her diaper bag is between you two." Beth said as the baby began to fuss. She knew she couldn't wait any longer before it would turn into a full on cry, she had to start now. Beth slipped the strap of her tank top down exposing her creamy white breast, engorged with milk to feed her child. Beth eased her soft pink nipple to Emma's mouth and felt relief when she latched on.

Daryl looked over at his girls with a soft smile on his face. He ran his hand, which was not holding the wheel, along the baby's soft downy hair. He brushed his fingertips along Beth's arm, just slightly grazing against Beth's exposed breast. Beth didn't even flinch; in fact she gave him a glance from her oceanic blue eyes and a smile that read enjoyment of his hands on her, which bothered her sister.

Maggie thought it was weird to see them together. Part of her didn't like that she was with someone sixteen years older than her. How could she love some who could be her father? But one glance at the man operating the vehicle and all questions were cleared up as the vision of _tenderness and love for her sister and the child____he called his own _filled Maggie's green eyes.

Daryl was all man; he was a strong provider, doing anything to keep her sister and niece safe, fed, and comfortable. He had given her a real life from the looks of the settlement they just pulled them away from, to clean up the mess that they couldn't take care of themselves.

Maggie looked over at Glenn crossing her arms over her chest and let out a huff after handing her sister a burp rag to make herself feel more modest. Maggie was definitely jealous of two things: Beth's relationship and Beth's new body. But she'd never admit that to her sister.

Yes, Beth certainly had changed a lot; never would she have thought that she would be on this crazy journey with the man in the truck next to her with a beautiful baby girl nursing in her arms. They were like night and day; he was almost twice her age. Unlike Beth, the world ending hadn't taken such a toll on Daryl's looks. Maybe this was because he was already living a rough life long before the dead walked.

Before the shit hit the fan Beth wanted to be a doctor, a real doctor. Not a vet like her father. When the world began to fall apart Beth's father, Hershel started teaching her some medical skills that could be applied to humans safely. Beth took to this like a fish to water. Of course, she had to now that her mother was gone. This training become incredibly helpful on the day a man in a cop's uniform came running through their farm carrying a boy who had been shot. From that point forward, her life had never been the same.

~About two years ago~  
The first twenty four hours were overwhelming trying to keep the little boy with the gunshot wound alive. After he was stable, Maggie insisted that their father get some rest and that Beth help her entertain their guests. She was so focused on the life of the boy in the bed, she hadn't even noticed that their house had become full of strangers that Maggie had been tending to. Maggie was always better with people than the very meek Beth. Her sister introduced the very odd looking group to Beth, who was so tired she had totally missed the detail that her father was letting them stay on the farm. When the group began to settle in that's when this detail had become clear. Beth became quick friends with the women and respected the men. But there was one person that intimated her more than anyone that she had ever met in her 17 years of life.

It wasn't Rick, their fearless leader or even Shane, who was all brawn no brains. It was Daryl. The man with the crossbow. Daryl was definitely rough around the edges with his leather vest, sleeveless shirts, scruffy chin hair, ripped jeans, and boots. But he was also incredibly handsome with his bright blue eyes hiding under his shaggy greasy dark blonde hair.  
She was unsure why she felt this way, maybe it was because it seemed like he didn't need anyone. Or maybe it was because unknown to Rick and Shane who had a constant power struggle, everyone relied on him to function, to survive. However, it seemed that the only ones who had made this observation was herself and Carol. 

Carol, a woman in their group who was probably about the age her mother was when this all started, became quick friends with Beth. She was always watching and thinking just like Beth. Carol caught Beth's change in body language when Daryl was in her presence and brought it up one day as they did laundry.

"Ya know he's got a kind soul underneath all the dirt and grime. Wouldn't hurt a woman... let alone a girl like you." Carol said quietly. 

"Huh?" Beth looked up from her work and said, she didn't want to admit that he scared her, so she figured it was better to play dumb. 

"It's not in his code..." she said through a smile as Daryl walked by and nodded at Carol. To be honest Beth didn't even think she was a blip on his radar. 

"Oh...I just don't know what to make of him. He has a strange knack for this kinda life." Beth stated as she glimpsed at him quickly then back down to the wash. A blush climbing up her neck and settling in behind her ears.

"He's good with his hands...was living mostly off the land before this all happened. I know he is a hell of a lot better off without his good for nothin' brother. Merle, that's his brother, got Daryl in a whole mess of trouble ever since they were boys, stealing, fighting and whatnot... Even did some time in juvenile, I think. That was all due to his brother, but the more he's with us the more I see changes in him for the better. He would never do anything to hurt someone unless they hurt someone he cared for. You have nothin' to worry about." said Carol.

"Still, I think I'll keep my distance..." Beth said with a laugh and a smile.  
Keeping her distance is what she did until the day he stumbled back to the farm with an arrow through his side and a grazing bullet wound to the right side of his head. This forced her to have contact with the intimidating man.

Beth's father did all the major medical treatment on Daryl's side and the bullet graze on his temple with Beth observing and assisting when asked. She had never heard anyone swear quite like that, the man could paint vivid pictures with his curses. It made her cringe to hear "fuck" so much. 

Hershel left the entirety of his post-treatment care to Beth. He give her instructions for his treatment and how often she needed to change, clean, and bandage his wounds.

Lying there wounded like a baby bird, Beth didn't find him as scary as she once thought. Maybe Carol was right; he was quieter than anything, that is once the stitches were in place. The next morning, Beth went into his room with a tray of food and clean bandages. Daryl was already awake but hadn't moved from lying on his left side. 

"I...I have your breakfast..." she whispered her voice quaking. 

He didn't say anything just sat up with a groan. She timidly walked to the edge of the bed and handed him the tray. Which he quickly snatched out of her hands and began shoveling food into his mouth with his fingers like a caveman. Beth couldn't help but notice that he almost looked afraid of her, like a dog that had been hit with a newspaper one too many times.

"Can I look at your head while you're still eating? I need to change your bandages..." she explained, he didn't say anything just continued to eat. Beth slowly reached over and began working on the head wound.

"Fuck! Ya ain't gotta clean it so hard girl" Daryl winced. This made Beth jump out of her skin.

"I...I'm sorry...it won't happen again." She apologized, her hands still trembling.

"Best not." he grumbled and returned to his meal. Beth worked a quickly and gently as she could, she wanted to be out of that room as fast as possible. 

When she reached his side wound, Beth stopped for a second and let her eyes wander over his hard body. There was no way she could believe his age, she shook her head and continued back to her work. She moved to the exit wound on his back lower side from the arrow and stopped again. 

She couldn't help but see the scars on his back. Without thinking she ran her skinny pale hands across them lightly. This movement made Daryl uncomfortable; he shook her hands off of his back quickly. Daryl tried not to notice the way her eyes and hands felt on him. They felt comforting which a foreign feeling to his body. Her skin was soft and smooth against his, it gave him a unfamiliar twinge in his chest. 

"Those don't look like they are the work of the walkers..." Beth stated  
quietly. 

"Don't ya know how to mind your own damn business girl?" He questioned right back. Fighting the strange feeling he was experiencing. 

This girl putting her hands on his skin was strikingly beautiful, making Daryl feel like he had to build his walls up for fear of embarrassment or rejection from her. _"She must be barely legal"_ he thought. Daryl was never one for robbing the cradle.

Beth said nothing, just put her head down, eyes focused and worked some more. He wished she'd just hurry up so he could get some damn rest. Lucky for Beth, he was healed up good enough to go back to his group within a few days.

As the days passed and the groups presence, including Daryl's, became almost normal to her. It was a nice change to have others to talk to, there was always new stories and something going on. After the group being there for some time, the women got it in their head that they needed to have a meal together as a sort of thanksgiving. Beth loved this idea of a feast. They worked all day to put it together and even had some liquor that's Shane found in the local bar when they were on a run to celebrate all they have. Her father reluctantly let the liquor into the house but agreed to show his respect for them following his rules.

For the first time in as long as she could remember the big old farm house was filled with the sounds of laughter and happiness. Peering up from her plate she could even see a small smile on Daryl's face as Shane and Rick tried to outdo each other with crazy cop stories. His smile made her smile, which she found odd and unnerving. Her eyes traced all the strong masculine features of his face stopping as they found his deep blue eyes, she truly could get lost in them. She could feel her skin burning as she looked at his thin lips, even though they seemed chapped she wondered what they would feel like against her much fuller ones.

He looked over at her, feeling her eyes on him. Beth quickly looked away casting her gaze on Shane who was sitting next to Daryl. He must have thought she was looking at him in the same way she was looking at Daryl because he grinned widely and he gave her a little nod. Beth smiled back out of respect for the former police officers authority, then dipped her head back down to continue eating.

After the meal was complete Beth decided she was going to sneak away to the horse barn for some alone time. She went up to her room and changed into her spaghetti strapped pink cotton night dress that hit her just above the knee, and cream colored knit button down sweater, her hair was pulled to the side in a low ponytail and she carried her boots in her hands to avoid excess noise. She tried her best to creep past the room full of people but was caught by her father just as her body was about to break the door frame. 

"Where do you think you're off to all alone, young lady?" Hershel asked making the room fall silent.  
"Just out the stables to brush out the horses, Daddy" She said turning to face him as all eyes fell on her.  
"Not alone and not this close to dark. It can wait until tomorrow." he scolded dismissing her efforts.  
"But..." Beth started to argue but to her surprise someone cut her off.  
"If it's ok, I'll keep her safe out there. Wouldn't hurt to learn more about them horses...possibly take one out tomorrow?" said Shane slurring a bit from the far side of the table, the booze getting to his head a little.  
"Well, I think it would just be better to wait until day break." Hershel hesitated, noticing the slight change in Shane's speech.

"Ah, come on Hershel, let them go, protected and serve remember ain't nothing gonna happen to ya girl while in the good hands of Officer Walsh" Rick jumped in and defended.

"Alright, I guess if your think it's ok…Just a little while ok? Just shown him how to brush down one horse, he can learn to saddle it tomorrow." Hershel compromised.

Shane stood up from the table and followed Beth out of the screen door. Daryl watched them leave with hawk's eyes. He should have been the one to go out there with her, after all he was the one that was actually planning on borrowing a horse. Shane didn't care whether or not they found Carol's little girl. Daryl had to stop his thought process right there, _Why did he care what the blondie did?_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Beth was a little nervous to be alone with a man she had only known for a few weeks but she shook off any negative thoughts telling herself that he's a cop; 'a good guy' so to speak. They entered the stable and she began brushing out her favorite horse which always seemed to make the ugly reality of her life fade away.

"Good lookin' horse." Shane whispered coming up behind Beth close enough to feel his body heat on her pale skin. Shane's body was big and bulky; you would tell he was former military before he wore the shield. His arms were like two muscular pythons, his chest was wide, his eyes were hazel, and his lips were full under his wide bridged nose. He wasn't a bad looking man, just not what she liked. She was never one to fall for the Rambo type.

"Thanks. I've taken care of Nellie all her life." Beth said not turning around to face him, continuing with her work.

"She ain't half as pretty as you." Shane breathed then placed his right hand on her hip and pulled her hard into his body. He used his free hand to push her cream knit sweater down off each shoulder, letting it fall between them.

"What are you..." Beth questioned, dropping the brush as she felt him sweep away the hair that had fallen from her braid away and exposed the milky white skin of her shoulder joint where it met her swan like neck. Shane leaned into her body pressing his lips on her neck. Beth began to panic, she tried pulling herself away from him but by this time he had both arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Don't play dumb pretty girl" he whispered kissing and biting at her neck, "I saw you looking at me at dinner... plus good girls like you are always so naughty when daddy ain't looking." Now feeling his hands grope her outer thighs, pulling her dress up, Beth could do nothing but let out a small squeak and some tears.

Beth felt his hardness on her backside and a light bulb went on in her head as to what was about to happen. Shane fumbled for his belt undoing it then he popped the button on his cargo pants, slipped down the zipper, and slid the waist band of his pants to his knees. He wasn't wearing any boxers as if he had known this was going to happen. Next he grabbed her panties by the thin stringed side and ripped them off her flesh with a loud snap. He pulled down the strap of her dress and begins aggressively stroking her breast with one hand and clit with the other.

"Mmmm...Don't that feel good baby?" he questioned as he bit a little too hard on her neck. Beth felt the skin break and knew he drew blood.

Beth began to shake, this didn't feel good at all, this was not how her first time was supposed to be. She became furious and began scratching, pushing and beating on his arms.

"Oh, sweet little farmers daughter likes it rough? I can give you rough baby. How's this?" he asked, Beth could hear the smile in his voice. This was definitely not the first time he had forced himself on someone.

"Stop" she managed to squeak out, but it was too late. He forced his engorged member roughly inside her as he squeezed her exposed breast hard, like he was trying to turn coal into diamonds and her breast was the coal. Pain shot through Beth's entire body as she felt a gush from her virgin boundary being broken and then more pain found its way into her core.

Beth winced and finally managed to muster up the word "Help".

As the sound escaped her lips Shane became red with rage. He pulled himself out of her, spun her around and threw her against the barn wall, with a loud thud. He towered over her, his large hand, with fingers that looked more like sausages then human flesh, were now wrapped around her throat tightly.

"You listen here, bitch. You're going to let me finish and you're going to like it, then when I'm done with you, you can clean your nasty self up..." his voice trailed off as he removed his hand from her throat, grabbing her under her arms and lifting her up against the splintered wood. He pushed his way into her again causing more mess and damage.

He was slamming his body into her hard and harshly whispering in her ear "You're mine now" over and over again. Beth just cried, she felt so small and weak there was nothing else for her to do. She could feel his body beginning to release inside of her and then it was done. He pulled himself together, dropping her back to her feet, and got in her face one last time.

"Don't you breathe a damn word of this to anyone. If you do, I'll feed you to the walkers." He raised his hand as if he was going to strike her. When she flinched and raised her hands to shield her face, he laughed and recoiled his arm.

With that he turned and made his exit from the barn leaving her alone, beaten and bloody. Beth's quiet cry turned into a loud wail as she slid down the barn wall to a sitting position with her knees in the air, exposing her bloody self but she was all alone, she didn't care that her womanhood was on display.

At that moment, a shade crossed over her body, 'here it is' she thought 'the end'. She was almost positive her crying attacked a walker and she was about to become dinner. But when she looked up she thought her eyes must be playing tricks on her, standing before her was Daryl.

Daryl heard the wailing as he made his way to his tent on the outskirts of camp. He thought it must have been a wounded animal in the barn and didn't want it to attract walkers so he decided to put an end to the noise. But when he entered the he found Beth, balled up and bloody. Daryl never really knew how to talk to women; he didn't really have a whole lot of experience.

Sure he'd taking them home after a drunken bender at some shit hole bar but he never let himself see the same one twice. And drifting around with Merle helped keep anyone from getting to close. Hell, he wasn't even that close with Merle, only stuck with him because he was blood and that's what you do.

Now he stood there face to face with a girl who had obviously just been attacked. Looking at the blood that had run down her inner thighs, the red bite marks on her neck, and scratches on her exposed breast, he knew this wasn't the work of a walker.

He approached her slowly like he was walking up on an animal he had caught in one of his snares. She clustered herself tighter into a ball as she shook like a leaf on a windy fall day.

"I ain't gonna hurt ya." Daryl said softly and he bent down on to one knee in front of her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she pushed it away aggressively, crying even harder now. He showed her his hands signaling that he meant not harm, then pulled his poncho off and wraped it around her shoulders for warmth.  
" Ya gotta hush up girl, I'm going to help ya but we gotta be quiet, so we don't attract any walkers" He whispered and replaced his hand on her shoulder. In this light, He really got a good look at her, he never realized how beautiful her skin was until his hand was on her soft exposed shoulder. Daryl shook the thought out of his head, 'This ain't the time or the place for those thoughts'.

_Gripping the rough spun fabric of his poncho, Beth was able to stop the sobs escaping her mouth and catch her breath._ Rubbing her shoulder softly though the protection of the wool, Beth slowly stopped her whaling and caught her breath. When she was calm and could except his kind touch, he slid his arm around her back, hoisted her off the floor and walked her into the pool of light spilling from the large wooden doors.

"What happened?" Daryl questioned, trying not to ask it in a harsh tone.

"Don't tell my daddy" she snapped grabbing his arm and ignoring his question.

"Well, If I ain't tellin ya daddy, I need to know what I ain't tellin him" Daryl reasoned, he already had a pretty good idea of what had happened but needed to hear it to be sure. Beth just stared at him blankly searching for the right words.

"He force himself on ya?" He questioned after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. She just nodded yes and let a few more tears slip from her eyes. Daryl felt engulfed with rage he was going to deal with Shane but first he needed to take care of the girl.

"It'll be okay" he whispered, he had no idea where this softness inside of him had sprung up from, maybe it was too much time spent with Carol. Or maybe it was looking into those tear filled blue eyes, seeing himself reflected back, and thinking of the abuse he faced as a child. He could help her, show her the kind of compassion he had never been given all the times he's father had hurt him.

Whatever it was, it didn't matter at that moment. What mattered was getting her cleaned up and feeling safe. He walked to the well and filled up a bucket of water, brought it back to Beth and took out a clean rag from his back pocket, soaked it in the cool water and tenderly wiped her face, clearing away her tears. Daryl rinsed it out then ran the cool waters along her neck gently wiping the blood away from the bite makes. 'This is so not me' he thought. She winced. He pulled his hand back fearing that he had hurt her worse.

Questions filled his mind, 'when did he give a damn about anyone else?' He looked into the big blue eyes that were watching him and he softly continued caring for her, washing her from top to bottom. Then the uncomfortable moment arose when the last bit of blood needed to be cleaned up. The blood trailing down her thighs.

"Maybe I should get ya sister" he asked looking down at the grimy water and away from her most private of areas. He was no stranger to blood, he spends most of his day covered in it, walker blood, animal blood, and hell human but this was Beth's blood. It was pure virgin blood.

"No!" She protested grabbing his hand and pulling his eyes to hers "No one can know. He said he'd feed me to the walkers".

Rage filled Daryl, 'she doesn't deserve this'. He's face must have shown it because she looked scared once again. He let out a sigh trying to release the anger with his breath. He just nodded and with that he picked up the bucket of now pinkish red colored water and poured a little in her lap and let the water run down her thighs, washing away any sign of trauma. He blotted her dry as best he could without touching her more than was needed. The last thing he wanted to do was to make a scared, violated girl feel more disrespected by being casual about how he could easily clean her, like she was nothing... like she was an animal.

After carefully checking to make sure all the lights were out in the house and that Glenn, who was on watch was paying attention else where, Daryl scooped the still shaking girl up into his arms bridal style. He carried her through the shadows and into the huge farm house. Asking her where her room was with a whisper, she pointed up the stairs and then quickly closed her grasp back around his neck. She tucked her head in close to his throat, so close that her lips brushed his Adams apple.

She didn't care how scary she thought he was before this; to her he was comfort in the right place at the right time. He was the warm arms that her mother could no longer give her. He was her hero but instead of shining armor he wore a leather vest adorned with angel wings, so maybe that made him her guardian angel.

Pointing again to the last door on the left, Beth found herself in her room. Before putting her down, he swept back the sheets and slipped her into them. He turned to leave her now feeling like his job was complete but then her small hand grabbed his much larger one stopping him in his tracks.

"P-please stay..." she stuttered like the first time she had spoke to him when he was laying in a bed wounded. He froze and stared at her. His eyes never unlocking from hers. He gave a small nod and just sat on the end of the bed not too close so she didn't feel threatened but close enough to make her feel safe, like her was her guard dog.

Candlelight danced on her face as she pulled the sheets up to her sore neck. "H-he told me I-I was his now..." she whispered letting one more small tear go. Daryl wasn't much of a talker but he could listen. In that moment, he decided to be there for her, another out of the ordinary thing for him. He just listened as she told him what had happened. He could see how tired she was after she relived her attack in detail to him and he insisted she get some rest. "Promise you won't say anything?" she questioned one more time and he stood at the end of her bed.

"If ya promise to not go around tellin' everyone I got a soft spot..." he smirked leaving off the 'for you' that had almost escaped his lips. He knew this was probably not a good time to smile but he had to try to get a smile back on her. She just looked sad, broken. It was a lost cause.

He crept back to his tent to get himself some rest. He felt terrible for that girl. He also felt confused; he was never that nice to anyone, not even Merle. He touched the spot on his neck where her lips had been then closed his eyes. Maybe he is just feeling bad for the girl because he knows what it's like to be abused. 'Yeah, that had to be it' but he know the hopeless feeling of helplessness.

He knew just how it felt to have someone's unwanted hands on you. It may not have been in the same way, but he knew. Now he just had to figure out what to do from here. He knew the second he saw Shane in the morning he'd lose his shit. Daryl was never good at holding back anger but he had made that girl a promise and promises are something he kept.

Beth woke up to pain, all over intense pain. She pulled herself out of bed and limped into the bathroom off of her room. She looked like hell, plain and simple. Her neck was a mess, how would she hide a thing like that?

She pulled the dress off from the night before and couldn't help but feel like it was what started this whole thing. Her nude body was bruised, bitten, and scratched. Thank God they still had running water in the house, 'God Bless wells', she thought as she filled the tub then slipped in sinking to her nose. Maybe the warm water would help her aches.

The dress was in a ball on the floor, it almost looked like it was mocking her from there.

'Whore.' 'Slut'. She could almost hear it mocking. The words "Burn it" escaped from her mouth.

After scrubbing until her skin was red and raw. Beth pulled herself out of the tub still feeling unclean. She left her hair down to cover her neck and even put a little foundation on it to hid the bruising. Beth pulled on a lavender collared shirt and skinny jeans. She knew it was going to be hot as hell today but her shorts were too short to cover the bruising on her thighs.

Her prep for the day took an extra hour but no one seemed to notice because when she came down the stairs and out to the porch everyone's eyes were on two men in the yard. The men were Shane and Daryl; she held back her tears assuming everything was all out now because of the hot headed red neck.

They were screaming over something she couldn't make out. She heard the word 'ammo'…Wait they are yelling about weapons? Beth felt relieved until Daryl threw a punch landing Shane square in the nose. Blood poured down his face and Beth let a smile cross hers. Quickly her hand flew to her mouth to cover her joy.  
The rage in Daryl's face was the same as last night. That fight was most certainly not about ammo. Rick stepped in the middle before anymore punches could fly and Lori, the cops wife, cradled Shane like a baby.

Hershel insisted that he look at the bloody nose and asked Beth for her assistance.

"Um, Do you mind if I sit this one out?" she asked her Daddy. "I've seen plenty of broken noses".

She couldn't bear the thought of being in the same room as her attacker. Her dad approved of her skipping out, on the condition that she practice her stitches on the cuts he was sure Daryl had on his hand.

"This amount of blood can't all be yours son" Hershel laughed and pats Shane on the shoulder.

This made Beth crazy with anger, she stormed out the room, then the house and finally into the yard. 'How could he be so nice to him?' But she let go of the rage a bit when she remembered she was hiding this.

Daryl was across the yard cleaning his arrows. After the way he treated her last night, she found herself able to walk up to him with ease.

"Daddy wants me to look at your hand... Give you some stitches…" she said softly.

"Don't need none." he said not looking up from his arrow.

"At least let me look" she said softly. He reluctantly held his hand out, only a few small cuts, nothing in need of stitches.

"We should clean those. Don't want them getting infected." she said. He finally looked up and found himself in those blue eyes again. He couldn't help but notice how dead they looked today, not shiny like before. He grunted and followed her in the house.

"Wasn't about ammo..." he whispered as they found themselves alone at the kitchen table.

Daryl didn't know why but he felt like talking to her. 'God, what the fuck is she doin' to me?'

"Yeah, I figured that. Thank you...for everything" she said very softly, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Don't thank me." He grunted trying to put some of the rough Daryl back out. "No one should ever touch you like that" he whispered looking deep into her eyes. He didn't know why but her dead eyes looking up at him made his heart hurt. 'God, even broken she looks beautiful'

After cleaning Daryl's wounds, Beth went into the kitchen to help Carol make lunch. As they peeled, cut, and prepared the meal, Beth could feel Carol's eyes on her throat.

"It ain't none of my business but in my experience ya don't wanna be with a man who'll put his hands on you like that," Carol said in almost a whisper without even looking up from the green beans she's snapping.

Beth panicked, _'She knows! Oh MY GOD how does she know?'_ The only words that came to Beth's mind were pleas for secrecy.

"Carol please don't say anything to my daddy. It would kill him if he knew," Beth started but was cut off by Carol.

"Ain't my place to say but Ed used to put marks on me like that. If that Jimmy boy is hurtin' ya I think it may be for the best if he gets a taste of his own medicine." Carol explained.

'_Wait? Jimmy? Oh! They all think Jimmy's my boyfriend! They don't know he's not interested in women kind…this could work'_ she thought and a lie instantly popped into her head. It almost alarmed her how fast she could come up with such a thing.

"No! Carol, it's not like that!" Beth says and Carol gives her a half cocked _'this better be good'_ look. "Jimmy, saw this S and M stuff in one of his brothers movies…you know that kinda movies only adults can rent…" She paused for Carol to get on the same page with what she was saying. The older woman nodded her understanding.

"Well… Now that we're…you know…active… he wanted to try a little rough play…" She lied and Carol's face reddened, apparently believing her story.

Beth choked down a lump in her throat and in a ragged breath whispered, "I like it." She hated herself for saying that and regretted it the second it left her mouth but needed to convince Carol.

"Just be more careful next time, ok? Don't want your daddy or any of the men in my group getting the wrong idea and going after Jimmy. Scarves are better to cover those bruises up." Carol said and returned back to her work with relief.

Beth felt relief too but only because her secret was still safe.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE 

Beth stood in the kitchen finishing washing the dishes from the group dinner that she was just forced to sit through. She had sat at the farthest end of the table, pushing around her peas and poking at her chicken like she was a small child. She could barely choke down her food, not because of what was on her plate, but because of whom she was sharing a table. 

Shane sat on the opposite side of the table eating the same meal she was. She could feel his eyes roaming her body. Looking up from her plate she found Shane gazing at her, with a small smile playing on his lips. From an outside perspective, he may have looked like he was just enjoying his meal and the company of the group. But Beth knew he was replaying the past night in his head, thinking about the way her body caved to his. 

"May I be excused Daddy? I'd like to get a jump start on cleaning the kitchen." Beth asked and Hershel nodded yes due to being in the middle of a conversation with Rick. 

Now, standing in front of the kitchen window, Beth washed up dinner dishes as the group cleared their places. She watched Daryl sitting by his own fire cooking and eating what looked to be a squirrel. She figured he was too mad about the interaction earlier in the day with Shane to join the group as a whole. She decided after she finished up the dishes she would give him proper thanks for what he had done for her. 

As she thought about what she would say to the rough man who had been so caring and gentle with her she felt a hand graze the small of her back. Shane reached around her to place his dish in the hot soapy water. As he did so he leaned into her body pressing himself against her, his nose nuzzling in her hair. She could feel him sucking in her scent and chills ran up and down her spin. Beth was trembling now, she could feel that his body was responding to the thought of another attack.

As tears pooled in her eyes, she heard Rick call for him and his quickly left the kitchen but not before deeply inhaling her scent one last time. When the door to the kitchen swung shut , Beth broke down, tears streaming from her eyes. She heard her sister say something about taking the rest of the dishes into the kitchen so Beth bolted into the pantry, curling into a ball, she spent a long while crying into her knees. 

Hours later, Beth found herself walking toward Daryl's campsite; holding a bottle of left over liquor in one hand and the dress she could still feel mocking her in the other. 

Daryl's back was to her but as she approached he could feel her presence. He was facing the small fire he had built, sharpening his buck knife. "Whatcha need girl?" He said to her without turning around to see her approach. 

It impressed her that he knew she was there. "Can I borrow your campfire?" She asked. 

This caught him off guard; he looked over his shoulder at her puzzled. "Don't the stove in that house of yurs work?" He questioned, but then seeing the dress in her hand, he realized she wasn't looking to cook anything. He just nodded to her and watched as she tossed the dress into the flames. 

"For you." She said, pushing the bottle of amber colored liquid at him. 

He took it and looked down at it, considering giving it back. He was never one to turn down good hooch and Jack Daniel's was his favorite. Daryl unscrewed the cap and took a drink to show his thanks. He turned away from watching the burning garment and looked up at the blonde still standing before him like a lost puppy.

"Ain't ya daddy gonna notice ya gone?" He questioned quietly, knowing that by her standing there still she was waiting for an invitation to join. 

"Naw, that's the beauty of being invisible - no one ever notices when you're gone." She explained, hanging her head. 

He didn't realize until that moment that she was lonely too, but for her it must be worse. She had a house full of people who loved her but didn't pay her no mind. 

"Well don't just stand there." He said gruffly, handing the open bottle up to her as she sat next to him. In doing so, her thigh brushed his. She shivered and scooted away a bit. 

Daryl couldn't help but feel like he was doing something wrong sitting there with this beautiful young woman. He couldn't see her as anything but a woman after seeing everyinch of her bare body, broken as it was. She took a small sip and handed it back to him. This wordless swapping of the bottle went on until there was only one swig left. Beth offered it back to Daryl and he drank the rest in one big gulp. 

"I feel dirty." She slurred out finally breaking the silence. Beth had never had more than a sip of alcohol before and she was definitely feeling the effects of the whisky now. 

"Stop, it ain't yur fault girl." Daryl chastised gently. He looked down and realized he had unconsciously grabbed her hand. 

"Sure feels like it." Beth snapped back, looking forward at the fire. 

After a silent moment's pause, Beth spoke again. "Daryl...I wanna learn how to take care of myself. Will you teach me please?" Beth pleaded, squeezing his hand gently. 

Everything inside Daryl's head yelled 'Hell no, yur to involved already, now she wants ya ta teach her how to use weapons...weapons her daddy don't even want on the farm. Nope, not a chance' but his mouth had other ideas. "Okay." He nodded, not knowing if it was him or the whiskey answering. 

It was now almost completely dark out, Beth squeezed his hand one last time and she whispered a thank you then stood and slowly walked back to the house. 

He watched her walk into the old farm house, mesmerized by the sway of her narrow hips as she climbed the porch steps. 

Beth made her way to her bedroom; she changed into her nightclothes and tucked herself in. Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was Shane's face haunting her. She could feel the wound on her neck throbbing, and a cold sweat decorated her forehead and began to spread over her body. 

She had to get out of this bed, out of this house. She pulled on her boots, not bothering to change out of her hunter green v-necked t-shirt and plaid pajama shorts. She just grabbed a flashlight key chain and the pair of scissors from her desk and quietly made her way out of the house. 

It was almost pitch black out, though she could see a few feet in front of her by the light of the key chain. She approached the outskirts of camp, navigating her way through the shadows so as not to be noticed by Shane, who was keeping watch that night. Seeing his face she picked up speed, keeping her eyes trained to the ground, afraid of falling in her haste.

She finally reached her destination: the sleeping place of Daryl Dixon. She froze as she drew closer to his tent. What in the hell was she doing? 'So he was nice to me once? Doesn't mean he'll let you cry on his shoulder, stupid girl!' Deciding that she would just fight through the night, she turned to make her way back to the house, and instantly ran directly into the hard chest of Daryl. He wrapped his large hands around her upper arms steadying her. 

"What are you doing out here?" She whispered barely louder than the crickets she could hear chirping. 

"Takin' a piss. I should ask ya the same question." He cocked a wary eyebrow and letting go of her arms. 

"I...umm...I can't sleep. I'm too scared. All I see is his face...feel his hands on me. I don't want to be alone. "She stuttered, looking at her boots. 

Daryl made up his mind. He pushed past her, unzipped his tent and nodded for her to enter. Daryl followed her in sitting as far from her as possible. She pulled her legs into her chest, resting her chin on her knees. 

"Shouldn't ya be seeing ya sister 'bout this sort of thing. I ain't much of a talker." He confessed scratching the back of his neck.

"It's ok. Just being here makes me feel better. You...make me feel better, safe." She said, peeking up at him, her eyes locking with his stormy ones. 

He felt a hot blush cover his cheeks and neck and without even thinking he said, "Ain't no one ever said that to me before." He pulled his eyes from hers and stared down at his hands. 

"You're a good man, Mr. Dixon. I feel like you're the only one who understands what I'm going through. Those scars on your back...someone hurt you too." She whispered. The tent fell silent. Daryl wasn't ready to talk about that with her; it seemed too intimate of a topic for the two to share just yet. 

He cleared his throat nervously. "Daryl... just Daryl's fine. Now get some rest, girl."  
Beth followed his orders, lying back on his sleeping bag. 

"Aren't you going to sleep too?" She asked, those pitiful eyes capturing him again. 

Reluctantly he laid down next to her. Only an inch of space separated their bodies. He laid awake listening to her breath slow as she drifted to sleep. He could feel her body heat on his skin and smell her vanilla scented soap; it was captivating. Eventually, sleep overtook him. 

Daryl awoke just before dawn with the tiny blonde curled into his chest. He didn't know how she managed it but she had wiggled her way into the nook of his arm. Her blonde hair spread across his shoulder, her scent filling his nostrils. He couldn't help but think that this was how he always wanted to wake up.

Laying there for just a few more minutes, he memorized the rise and fall of her chest and how her skin felt against his. Gently he rubbed her back waking her. She startled herself awake and sat up suddenly. Daryl stood as much as he could in the small tent, shouldering his crossbow before turning and offering his hand to help Beth stand. She accepted it, looking out at him with her large sleep-filled doe eyes. Daryl made sure the coast was clear before letting the petit blonde out of his tent. 

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you." She apologized quietly as he walked her up to the big farm house. 

"S'okay." He said leaving off the 'it was nice.' He gave her a nod once she had reached the front door of the house, then headed out into the woods to do some hunting. 

Xx 

Eight weeks later 

Daryl's head bounced off the ground as Beth fell hard on top "OUF...good take down girl." Daryl complimented. 

They had been sneaking off a couple days a week to work on Beth's defense skills. This was in addition to her spending every night with him in his tent. They always started out sleeping separately with a noticeable space between them, but woke up with Beth curled into his chest. Then every morning he'd walk her to the house on his way out to hunt before the others were awake. Despite their growing comfort in each other's presence, nothing ever went beyond innocently holding each other in the safety of his tent. 

As the weeks progressed they had become close, like a two-person support group in a weird way. Beth could tell him how she was feeling about her attack and Daryl could lend a supportive ear telling her that he knew exactly what she was dealing with. He had become her best friend, bonding with each other over their shared suffering. Daryl even opened up to her about his scars. He told her he still had dark thoughts about his childhood but the longer he was around good people like her the better he got, the better he felt about himself. He swore her to secrecy as they shared their secrets in the dark. They even developed their own inside jokes. 

During the daylight, they mostly kept their distance, only exchanging small pleasantries, but in the veil of the moonlight they giggled like two girls at a slumber party or cried over their shared pain. Daryl had never had a friend like this, someone he could tell everything to. He hadn't been able to do any of this with his own brother. He couldn't explain how good it felt to have someone to be close to, someone he could talk to without judgment because Beth was just as messed up as him. He knew deep down that they were healing each other. 

He also liked how fast she picked up the skills he taught her. Daryl had first taught her how to shoot both a handgun and rifle because in his mind the further she could keep herself from whatever was attacking her, the better. Eventually they had moved on to hand-to-hand combat. 

He rolled her over and pinned her. "Again." He ordered. Their eyes locked and she began to panic. 

"Oh my gosh. Daryl get off. I'm gonna be sick!" She yelled shoving both hands into his chest. 

He moved in just enough time for her to get to her knees and expel her stomach contents. She wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve. 

"Didn't mean to push ya so hard girl." He laughed looking down at her and shaking her head. 

"It's not your fault, I haven't felt too good lately. I think I might be getting that bug Lori has." She said, looking up at him with her big blue eyes. "Can we be done today?" 

He nods yes and they make their way back to the farm from the little spot in the woods he liked to use to train her. 

Today her sister, Maggie, was outside hanging laundry to dry when she came out of the tree line. Beth walked over and began to help her. 

"I don't think daddy would like it very much if he knew you were spending so much time in the woods alone with that redneck." Maggie smugly whispered. "And coming back with grass in your hair." Maggie reached out to pull a few blades of grass out of Beth's blonde hair. 

Her sister's hands on her made her uncomfortable. Frankly the only hands on her she could stand anymore where her own and Daryl's, and that was only because he was teaching her and protecting her from the things that go bump in the night. At least that's what she told herself when the butterflies fluttered in her stomach. For as strong and rough as he was on the outside, he possessed a soft touch that comforted Beth and made her feel almost whole again.  
"It's not like that Mags." She said putting some sheets on the line.

"Then what's it like?" Maggie questioned with an accusing glare, crossing her hands over her chest. 

"He's just been showing me how to take care of myself, he's actually my friend. That's all." Beth replied to her sister's rolling eyes. 

"Well that better be all, daddy would totally flip if he saw you two together. And besides, you don't wanna end up like Lori." Maggie snorted. 

"Wait... what?" Beth questioned with a dumb look on her face.

"Oh, I guess you were too busy playing G.I. Jane with the redneck. Well apparently, Lori's got a bun in the oven and is a little fuzzy about whether Shane or Rick is the daddy." Maggie gossiped, which brought Beth back to the world they lived in before all this. 

Beth was thrown back into reality hearing her attacker's name. This made her angry in an instant before panic set in... 'Lori's pregnant...I've been sick like her...Shane had sex with Lori...Shane forced himself on me.' Her mind raced connecting the dots. 

"You okay, Bethy?" Her sister questioned. 

"Yeah, I just gotta-" her voice trailed off as she dropped the laundry in her hands and turned around and booked it to the house. Beth raced up the stairs and into her room. She flipped her desk calendar frantically and when she reached the date of her last period, just over two months ago, she became sick again, violently vomiting up anything she had left in her.  
She let herself live in denial for another two weeks. When she couldn't rationalize this feeling anymore, she found herself in Rick and Lori's tent rummaging through Lori's things. There she found the open EPT package with one test remaining inside. 

Beth snatched it up and slid the test and instructions in the back of her pants and tucked her shirt over it. Beth snuck back to her bathroom locking the door behind her. Carefully she read and reread the instructions then finally she took the test. A pink plus sign appeared. 

'Postive' she thought. 

"Fuck" escaped her lips; the choice of that word came from all her time spent with Daryl. 

'What in the hell am I going to do?' This is the thought she pondered for a week until the day all the walkers were released from the barn. Her mother was one of the monsters in the barn who was slaughtered at the hands on Shane. 

'Shane. This is all his fault! If he wasn't here I wouldn't be motherless, and on the verge of being a mother myself!' Beth was screaming in her head. 

She couldn't take it anymore. She sank into a deep depression and decided there was nothing else she could do. She was going to take her own life. She felt she had to, there was no way she could have his child. How would she tell her father? What would she tell him? Beth decided to take what she thought would be the easy way out. 

Beth broke the bathroom mirror with her blow-dryer, picked up one of the long jagged piece of glass and dragged it across her wrist. Blood splattered to the floor and she switched the crude blade to her other hand. 

At that moment Maggie burst into the bathroom, having heard the glass break from the next room. Beth's eyes were full of tears and she let the words "I...I'm sorry" fallout of her lips. Beth quickly tried to finish the job, but Maggie wrestled the glass from her, cutting her own hand in the process. 

Several hours later, Beth had been stitched by her father and read the riot act from just about everyone in the house and at the camp. She lay in her bed, drifting in and out of sleep, weak from loss of blood, as her sister sat reading in a chair with her feet propped up onto the foot of the bed. Maggie caught a glimpse of Daryl's muscular shadow standing in the doorway. He didn't say anything, just ran his eyes over Beth's limp body. 

"You wanna sit with her?" Maggie offered knowing he would never ask for himself. She could read the worry on his face. Daryl bit his bottom lip and nodded yes as he entered the room. 

"I'll leave you be...I'll be back in a bit to relieve you." Maggie whispered standing up and exiting the room. Daryl took her spot in the chair and just watched Beth sleep for about an hour.  
Beth finally began to stir, her eyes fluttering open, and she was surprised and relieved to see Daryl's face looking back at her.

"Hey." She squawked, her voice weak from her sleepy haze. 

"Hey girl...how ya feelin'?" He asked standing and moving closer to her. 

"Scared. Maybe a little confused. " She mumbled, trying to sit up but becoming dizzy. He touched her shoulder prompting her to lie back down but before she did so, she moved over on the bed, giving him room to sit. Daryl took her up on the offer. 

"I'm not going to give ya'a tongue lashing. Figure ya had all ya can handle of that today. I just wanna talk...about anything really," he looked down at the blonde and wiped a tear that strayed from her eye. 

Beth started weeping, "I..I can't handle this anymore. My momma's gone...I've lost myself ...and now this." She rolled toward the nightstand slightly, pulled out the test she'd been hiding and handed it over. 

Daryl didn't know what to say, not that he ever did but he was just so shocked. By now Beth was full blown wailing and he didn't know what came over him. He pulled her into his arms, cradling her head into his chest, laying down beside her. Again his head was screaming at him that he shouldn't be this close to another person, but his body did what it wanted, what felt natural. Some time passed, he wasn't sure how long but it didn't matter as long as Beth stopped crying. 

"I'm about two and half, maybe three months along from my count. I don't have any other experience to rely on...not like Lori." She whispered. He found that he was unconsciously rocking her slowly now. 

"That's why ya did this?" He asked the young woman who had become his best friend and pressed his cheek to the top of her head. He tried to avoid any words that would be accusing and make her feel worse. 

"Yeah, guess I figured it would be easier to just...die." She answered beginning to sob again. 

"Well, ya took a more head on approach then me." He sat up a little and lifted the bottom of his cut off button down shirt to reveal three scars which looked to be old. "Got stabbed three times. Wasn't much older than ya. Decided I didn't give a shit no more, picked a fight at this bar me and Merle would hit up sometimes, not in the greatest part of town. Greased the spleen, lost a lot of blood, spent some time in the hospital." He laughed a little as he pulled his shirt back down and relaxed back into the bed. 

That was the beautiful thing about their friendship: they could be broken together. Beth hid the test back in the drawer of her night stand. He was the only person she could be totally honest with. She rested her head in the spot on his chest, her own private safe haven, and sighed. 

"I don't know what to do now... this definitely didn't go as planned." She said, by now she expected them to be placing her in the ground. 

"I'm glad it didn't." He muttered under his breath, not sure if he wanted her to hear it or not. He must have because his left hand took on a life its own, lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes. The next thing he knew, his lips were pressed on hers. It was like his mind had checked out and his body was doing whatever it wanted. 

The kiss was soft and sweet. Daryl couldn't remember if he had ever kissed a woman this way, not full of lust but with tones of compassion and care. She pulled away but not in disgust to his surprise, just so she could brush the hair from his eyes.

This moment made Beth forget about being pregnant and motherless, just a few weeks from her eighteenth birthday. She even forgot for just a second that she ever wanted to hurt herself. Beth leaned back into him and just as their lips touched again the moment was interrupted by Maggie clearing her throat. Daryl jumped out of bed and straightened his clothes. 

"I better head out. Feel better girl." He smiled down at her, running his hand across her cheek one last time, then brushed past Maggie with a quick "night" avoiding eye contact. 

"Nothing... really, Bethy? Nothing?" Maggie yelled. Beth had nothing to say back. What was there to say? 

Maggie went on, "What the hell is wrong with you? It's like you're not yourself anymore. You don't even sing anymore! You...you don't talk to me anymore! Now you're cutting yourself and kissing the redneck! What in the hell is daddy going to say?" Beth rolled over in bed to face away from her sister. 

Beth only heard bits of the rest of the yelling Maggie did, she shut herself off from her and laid there rubbing her bottom lip with first two fingers of her left hand. Up until that moment she hadn't thought of him as anything more than someone to share horrible stories with, a friend to share pain with. Of course she had noticed how attractive he was but she figured he didn't see her in a romantic light because of caring for her after her attack. 

'Why would he want used goods like me? This couldn't happen at a worse time.' She decided to push her feelings down deep inside of her. Her thoughts and emotions were so jumbled, she knew she just couldn't handle anything more.

A/N: JUST WHANTED TO GIVE SOME CREDIT AND A BIG THANKS TO MY WONDERFUL BETA'S RCKYFRK & DON'TBLINK! YOU GIRLS ARE AWESOME!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks Again to my AWESOME betas rckyfrk & don'tblink! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! There was a reader question that did come up about the time line. For clarification reasons, Emma is Shane's biological daughter.

CHAPTER FOUR 

After about ten days of healing, Herschel finally decided it was time for Beth to return to her chores, with an extra load added on as punishment for what her father referred to as "acting out." The extra chore he had chosen for her was pumping well water and watering the animals. This job was taxing on any normal day, but add on the strain of the excessive Georgia heat, a healing wrist, and being close to four months pregnant, Beth was exhausted. 

Daryl noticed her struggling to carry the third bucket of water to the pigs. He put down the kill he had been cleaning and strolled over to her, snatching the bucket from her causally. She stubbornly reached to take it back, but he switched hands with it so it was well out of her reach. 

"Ya gonna over do it girl." He dumped the water in to the trough. "End up passin' out." She trailed behind him back to the pump. 

"And you're going to get me into doing more chores by helping me out." Her reply was snarky. 

They hadn't talked about the kiss since it happened. 'With things the way they are, this is not the best time to be opening that can of worms' Beth thought as Daryl returned the empty bucket. Beth put down the bucket roughly and began to pump the well. Her raging pregnancy hormones had her feeling like she could scream and cry all at once, just in the time it took to fill the next bucket. 

Her body was beginning to change with tell-tale signs of her pregnancy, but not too noticeably. She was thankful that the weather soon would be turning colder and she could get away with over-sized sweaters the larger she would become. For now, he brothers oversized baseball t-shirts hid her stomach well and no one dared to ask was she was wearing her brother's shirts.

After her attempt on her life after the walkers in the barn were exterminated, everyone assumed she was upset about her mom and brothers death. They most likely assumed she just missed Shawn and wanted to have a piece of him close. Her jeans on the other hand, were held together with a hair tie. She had stolen two pairs of her sister's jeans, but they were still too big for her to wear. 

She grabbed the handle of the bucket and headed for the horse barn. Daryl followed her; he could read how tired she was but knew she wasn't ready to give in to his help. Beth's nose filled with the scent of straw, she broke into a cold sweat, the feelings from the night Shane attacked her came flooding back. Beth stumbled back, sloshing water on the floor, her body hit hard into Daryl's chest. His hands gripped her elbows and stood her up straight. Her breathing was heavy and labored. 

"Come on now; let me help ya, stubborn girl." He walked her outside and let her lean against the fence. He finished her job for her then returned to her side, leaning against the fence with her. 

Beth's hands were rested on her knees as she hunched over forward, gulping in air. Daryl rested his hand on her lower back rubbing it gently, as she caught her breath. While tending to her, Daryl's eyes roamed the yard looking for anyone who might notice the exchange. Everyone was busy with their daily tasks: Carol and Lori with laundry, Dale on watch, Glenn and Maggie had wandered off to one of the barns, Rick, Hershel, and T-dog were checking the fences at the farthest side of the property. Then Daryl's eyes landed on Shane who was staring at Beth like she was a giant piece of chocolate cake. 

Shane's gaze fell onto Daryl's hands on Beth, who felt like shewas his property now. Daryl and Shane locked eyes in a silent exchange. Shane pulled at the buckle of his belt, raising his pants a little in a display of domains, his actions reading 'Stay out of this ya dumb inbred redneck'. Shane puffed out his chest and brushed his nose with his thumb. 

Daryl, in response gave him one of his signature death stairs as he ran the hand not comforting Beth down the buck knife on his belt, popping the button on the sheath, pulling the knife out letting its sharpness glisten in the sun. He swiftly re-sheathed it with a stabbing like grace. His actions responding in a way that read ' Ya touch her again and I with cut ya from pelvis to sternum, while ya still breathing'. 

Beth missed this whole exchange, by the time she stood up straight Daryl had intimidated Shane out of her line of sight. 

"I can't go in there, I just can't." She looked down, kicking the dirt. The color was now returning to her face. 

"Ya gotta take it easy, can't be pushing it...ya know...in yur condition." He said, his hand still on her lower back, pressing his thumb into one of the dimples in the small of her back giving her some relief, an action he had been doing the last week or so to help get her to sleep. 

"Geez, kept it down!" She exclaimed pushing herself off the fence and finding she was still a bit dizzy. Daryl grabbed her forearm a little bit rougher than needed; when he realized it might hurt her, he loosened his grip. 

He was going to tell her she needed to get her shit together cause this was going to happen whether she liked it or not, but when her giant pools of blue, glassy from the tears she was trying not to shed, met his gaze he couldn't find it in him to lecture her. 

"Goin' on a run with Glenn tomorrow... ya need anythin'?" He offered. 

Beth snorted out a laugh on her hormonal roller coaster "Peanut butter and...pickles…oh God and if you can find anything grape flavored." 

"Well, good thing is no one will notice... bein' there's not a whole lot to make up a normal meal anymore." He smiled. He had that strange feeling again like he did the night he kissed her. 

The next day in town, Glenn and Daryl chose to clean out a larger pharmacy. Glenn tapped a few times on the front door drawing two walkers toward them. This was not a problem for the pair armed with crossbow and Glenn's machete. Daryl popped the lock and opened the door. The two walkers were down in a matter of seconds. They split up to scavenge through the store. Glenn took off to find the drugs and Daryl grabbed bandages, gauze, and several other items needed for medical care, including two bottles of prenatal vitamins, which he shoved to the bottom of his bag. Beth didn't need anyone to know she needed them, and he wasn't about to let anyone find out. 

Daryl then moved to the canned goods aisle, sweeping the shelves, making sure to get peanut butter and pickles. He stopped by the candy aisle grabbing grape gum, taffy and hard candies for Beth. He shook his head and smile, part of him liking that he was the one providing for her and the baby. 

"Glenn ya about ready?" Daryl asked walking back to the pharmacy; he stopped by the baby section and took a deep breath. Babies weren't something Daryl knew a whole lot about.  
Everything was in pinks and blues he reached up and grabbed a book What to Expect When You're Expecting, along with a multicolored fleece baby blanket with dancing bears on it. He slipped both items into his bag as he heard Glenn heading towards him. They did one more trip around the outer area of the store then decided they had got everything of value. 

Xx 

Beth was working on her daily punishment of hauling water, the sun was beating down hard on her back and the temperature must have been nearly a hundred degrees. She emptied the bucket in the trough for the pigs then returned to the well, pumping water for the horses. 

She carried the sloshing bucket to the large wooden doors. She pulled them open and entered inch by inch. The feeling of being in the barn alone made her heart speed up and her breath come in quick, short pants. Her world was spinning, her vision tunneling and her heart was thudding in her ears. Before she knew it she was falling to the ground in what felt like slow motion. 

Hearing the fall and splashing of the water Carl poked his head up from the hay loft. He saw Beth laying in a pool of water, looking like she was sleeping. As he climbed down he could see a thin line of blood from her forehead. 

'She's hurt' Carl thought and he took off to find his father. 

He found Rick and Hershel in what looked like a heated discussion but this was too important to wait. 

"Dad!" He called. 

"Not now, Hershel and I are in the middle of something." Rick brushed him off. 

"Hershel, Beth passed out in the barn!" He yelled ignoring his father's request. The men looked at each other then took off toward the horse stable. 

They approached to find a collapsed Beth lying in a puddle of water. Her sweater had shifted during her fall, revealing a small bump which looked more like a beer belly than anything else. Hershel noticed that his daughter's jeans were zipped as much as they could be, but were ultimately held together by a thick hair band. 

The old farmer and the cop exchanged a look and without a word Hershel knew Rick had seen what he did. Rick scooped up the tiny blonde, holding her tight to his chest, Beth's arms wrapped around his neck the same way they had with Daryl. 

The girls baby blue eyes opened for a second and she breathed out one word, a name: "Daryl." Her eyes fluttered shut again. The men shared another knowing look and Rick could see they mess that was about to unfold. 

'Shit! Daryl got this girl pregnant' Rick thought as he carried her into the farmhouse and placed her on the bed where Carl had healed. 

Hershel called Maggie in to help him with Beth's treatment on the way into the big farmhouse.

"What's going on daddy? Oh My Gosh! Is she ok?" Maggie asked, her eyes growing to the size of saucers when she saw that her father had stripped away Shawn's baseball t-shirt, revealing her baby bump. 

"Did you know about this?" He hissed accusing Maggie of covering for her sister. 

"No, I didn't have a clue." She replied as a light bulb went off in her head. The scene of Beth in bed with Daryl replayed in her head like a bad movie. '_The redneck,_' she thought as rage filling her. 

Hershel stopped talking. After that he just mindlessly started an IV in his daughter's arm and let her get some rest. He sat by her bed contemplating what he was going to say when that Daryl man returned. 

Xx 

Glenn and Daryl returned to the farm to hear the sounds of Maggie and Hershel yelling. Glenn, holding two lighter bags of medication and bathroom supplies, was the first to enter the house while Daryl was loaded down like a damn pack mule. 

"What's going on?" Glenn asked as they carried the supplies into the farmhouse where everyone was now staying. 

"Beth passed out in the barn earlier today, Daddy did a full exam. Come to find out she's pregnant!" Maggie yelled then she caught a glimpse of Daryl and charged at him pinning him to the wall. 

"You! This is all your fault! Couldn't keep your filthy hands off my sister. How can you live with yourself after taking advantage of someone so weak and helpless?" Maggie accused, pushing her finger into his chest. 

"Daddy I saw them in bed the other night." Maggie raged on, referring to the night after Beth had tried to end her life.

Beth had heard the yelling; she got out of bed, pulled the IV out of her arm and walked into the living room. 

"Wait! I thought she was sleeping with Jimmy?" Carol interjected and all eyes shifted between him and Daryl. 

Jimmy jumped up off the couch in shock. "Me? Are you serious? Y'all don't know a gay man when ya see one?" He asked and stomped out of the room. Shane was loving the little witch hunt they were having, especially because he wasn't on trial. 

"Leave Daryl alone, Mags. It was just a kiss, he was comforting me. It's not his fault that this happened." Beth's words caught her sister off guard. 

"What so you propositioned him for sex? You took advantage of him? Come on Bethy, we all know better than that." Maggie huffed; Hershel was still searching for the words to say to his pregnant seventeen-year-old. 

By this time, the house was full of the other house guests, all hoping to see what all the yelling was about. 

Daryl had been accused of things all his life, this was no different. He lost his temper and pushed Maggie's hands off of him and brushed passed Maggie, making his way to Beth. 

"No, Beth its fine. These people think imma nothin', a nobody. Ya ain't gotta defend me girl. Don't matter what ya say. They think I'm nothing but some redneck asshole!" He yelled toward the group and he lightly rubbed the tears that had formed on her cheeks away. Their eyes locked like they did that night in that bed and they stayed that way, oblivious to the commotion around them. 

Finally, he did what he had been longing to do in front of her loved ones; he bent his head down and pressed a small, soft, sweet kiss to her lips for just a second then pulled away, facing reality again. Beth was blushing and Maggie face was filled with disgust. 

"Rick we had an agreement, your man's broke that by fightin' and disrespecting my girls. I want him gone by sun rise tomorrow." Hershel threatened. 

Rick was about to jump in to defend him, but Daryl interrupted, holding up a hand to stop him "Don't worry about it Rick. I've always been better on my own." 

He heard Shane snicker and he snapped. '_If I'm gonna get kicked out anyway, might as well take care of some unfinished business with Shane._' He thought. 

With that, he launched into a rage, grabbing Shane with his left hand and punching with his right until Shane hit the ground. Daryl landed a few kicks to Shane's side then walked outside to gather his things. 

Beth was shocked. She ran upstairs to her room and threw herself on the bed. She hated herself and this place. She couldn't stand being here without him. This wasn't her home anymore. She couldn't even go into her own horse barn without experiencing a panic attack. Hell she couldn't even sleep without that man by her side. Shane had stolen everything from her, not just her innocence. Knowing that her father and Rick had Shane's back made it all the worse. Beth remembered the hurtful things Maggie had said about Daryl, and was infuriated. 

No, this wasn't her home anymore. Her home was with Daryl. Beth decided if Daryl was leaving, so was she.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Dear Daddy and Maggie, 

I want you both to know how much I love you. This wasn't an easy choice for me to make, but I can't say here any longer. The farm only reminds me of the terrible things that Shane forced me to do the night you let him chaperone me to the stable. I think this might be hard for you to read, but you both need to know. Shane attacked and raped me that night. Now I can barely look at myself. He stole the only innocence I had left and replaced it with my unborn child. The day I tried to end my life was the day I found out I was carrying around a piece of the man who raped me. 

Daryl has never done anything other than care for me and keep me safe from that night forward. He is the strongest man I've ever met. He is kind and caring, and he's become my best friend. He's all I have and without him here I surely will try to take my own life again. He gives me hope and I find safety in his arms. The kiss that Maggie witnessed was the first we had ever shared. Daryl gets me, he understands my hurt in ways that no one else can. Daddy, Maggie...I love that man. If you can't accept him, you can't accept me.

I hope that one day you will understand why I made this difficult decision and forgive me…

I love you both very much,

Bethany Anne

Beth placed the letter on top of her pillow, grabbed the bag she had packed with a few items. She gave the room one last look then slipped down stairs. She filled one more bag with canned goods then quietly walked down the drive where she could see Daryl waiting. They had discussed it in the veil of last night's moon in his tent. 

~Ten Hours earlier~ 

"I can't be without you." She whispered, rolling into his arms.

"I know ya gonna miss me, I'm gonna miss ya like hell girl but-" He started, but Beth cut him off. "Then let me go with you." She looked up at him with those oceanic blue eyes. The only time Daryl could see her sparkle again was moments like this where they were totally alone and could be themselves. 

"It ain't safe out there for ya. Besides here ya daddy can deliver the baby." He continued, running his hand up and down her back. 

Beth pushed herself on to her elbow to get a better look at his face in the dim lantern light. 

"Daryl, my daddy's a vet not an ob-gyn. Women have been having babies without doctors for centuries. I'll be fine, my body knows what to do. It's...it's made for this." She looked down and ran her hands across her slightly rounded abdomen. "There's nothing left here for me, Daryl. It's not my home anymore. Shane ruined everything for me. My life's been over for four months, since the moment he went with me into that barn. As far as I'm concerned, Beth Greene...the little girl who needed her daddy for protection, died in that barn. I-I don't know who I am anymore but I'd like to go with you and find out. Please let me have a fresh start, a new life." Beth pleaded her eyes shining in the dim light. 

He hadn't seen that sparkle in her eyes since that night in the barn. She looked like she was finally passionate for something. 

"Besides I'm an adult now. Daddy can't control what I do." Beth looked at him hopefully. 

"Thought ya birthday wasn't for a few more days?" He asked changing the subject, hoping it would make her forget her childish hope to run away. 

"It isn't but I'm going to be a mother... I think that's pretty adult." She rested the hand that wasn't supporting her on her stomach. "Please Daryl, you got away from the man hurting you. Let me have that freedom too." She pleaded again. 

He thought for a few minutes then wrapped his arms around her pulling her into him tightly. 

"Best get some sleep we got a lot to do before we leave in the morning." He said and Beth hugged him tightly giving him a big squeeze. She tucked her head under his chin and whispered a "thank you" before falling asleep in his arms. 

An hour earlier than usual Daryl woke up Beth and walked her to the house. He ran down a verbal list of things for her to pack. He was proud when she suggested taking one of her grandfather's buck knives for her weapon. Her father hated them and kept them in the attic; she stopped and retrieved the knife first, wrote her family the letter, then gathered food she knew they could spare. She made her way down the driveway smiling at Daryl the whole way. He loved her smile; it was good to see it out in the open again not just hidden it the tent. 

Watching her walking toward him, the gravel crunching under her feet, the sunrise of yellows and oranges dancing along the wavy strands of blonde hair blowing in the breeze, Daryl  
felt that pull in his chest again. His eyes glanced at the farmhouse she was leaving behind and he thought 'she's giving this all up for me'. 

He felt like he owed her something, some kind of commitment, a vow of protection. He couldn't find the words to tell that to her as she closed the distance between them, dropping her bags and openly hugging him, but he sent up a silent vow to whatever was out there in the universe. She pulled away with a smile still lighting her face. 

"Do ya wanna see what I got us?" She asked. 

"Naw I'll take a look when we find a place to bed down, just put it into the saddle bags." He instructed. Beth was a little disappointed because she thought she grabbed a lot of good things but she followed his instructions. 

Daryl quickly checked the oil when Glenn approached him; he too was leaving the farm house he must have been sneaking in and spending the night with Maggie. 

"I'm sorry to see-" He started say to Daryl when he stopped to see that Beth had a buck knife in her hand. He noticed the way the bags on the bike overflowed with items, way more than just for one person. Glenn quickly connected the dots. 

"Beth, you can't go with him. I know you probably think he loves you just because you sleep together and you're having his baby but you're young. You don't know what love is. Besides, you're safe here." Glenn tried to convince her. 

"I don't think it's your place to say what the woman can and can't do, Short-Round." Daryl started taking the knife from her hands, boldly undoing her oversized belt, which looked like it could have been her grandfather's too. He tugged her closer to him slipping the knife on and re-buckling it. He had never been as open with her in front of others as he had been in the last 24 hours. It felt good to Beth but strange at the same time, almost like he was doing it out of spite. 

"Daryl's right Glenn, and I think you should know...it's not his baby." Beth paused and looked down at her feet "Shane's a horrible man." she choked out then looked back up at Glenn. "Please take care of my sister and Daddy." She felt herself about to cry and quickly pulled him into a hug to hide her tears. 

She pulled away just in time to watch Daryl mount his Triumph motorcycle. She bit her lip taking in the sight of this strong, rough man straddling hundreds of pounds of metal. He turned the bike on and extended his hand to her. She let a smile break through her tears seeing her white knight waiting to take her away on his chrome plated horse. She took his hand and allowed him to assist her on the bike. 

Looking over his shoulder he gave her a smirk saying, "Hold on tight." 

Without hesitation she wrapped her tiny toned arms around his waist, her thighs lightly relaxed against his hips. He flipped the kickstand up with his boot and asked her one last time over the sound of the engine "Ya still wanna do this girl?" 

She didn't answer just scooted her body closer to his pressing her breasts firmly against his back and resting her cheek between his angel wings. He took that as a firm "yes" and so did his manhood feeling it shift as she clenched his chest tight, her warm breath radiating up his back and to his neck. He had never felt anything as good or as terrifying as embarking on this journey with the beautiful young blonde woman gripping him hard as he took off kicking up dust and stones as he carried her off to freedom. 

They had been riding for about an hour when they reached a small town. It looked deserted, not even the dead were walking the streets. Daryl slowed the bike down to a stop in front of a small store front. The store had arts and crafts supplies; nothing that one would think would have survival supplies for the end of days. 

"Found this place on a run with..." he stopped. He had found this place on a run with Shane but that life was behind them now and he didn't want to bring up the man that hurt Beth so much. "...on a run." He finished. 

She knew he was dancing around the topic of Shane; he had been since she told him she was carrying his baby. Daryl had his crossbow at the ready. Helping Beth off the bike, he instructed her to have her knife ready as they prepared to enter the shop. Beth was confused as to what the hell Daryl Dixon would want from a craft store but she didn't question him. She'd never question him. The man had a reason for everything he did and if there was something useful in this store he'd know about it. 

Daryl pounded on the door frame a few times then waited. When nothing approached the window, he placed his hand on the handle turning to look at her. 

"Stay close behind me, keep ya head up and watch for walkers." He instructed. Beth nodded and without hesitation clenched the tail of his shirt that peeked out from under his vest with her left hand, her right raised in the ready position he had taught her. She might have not had the best aim with a gun, but the girl was great with a buck knife, they figured that out during their training session. Daryl reached behind him and untangled her hand from his shirt.

"ya gonna trip us both up with that nonsense" he said the words emerging from him rougher then he meant. "Just gotta keep alert, ya need both ya hands, girl." he explained in a softer tone.

They entered the shop cautiously. Daryl locked and dead bolted the store front door behind them. He pulled her along through the small mom and pop-like craft supply store, clearing aisle after aisle. When they reached the back of the store, a door to what looked like a broom closet came into Beth's line of vision. 'What do we need from a broom closet?' she thought, but continued to follow him. 

Daryl stopped and motioned for her to open the door as he positioned himself, crossbow in one hand and flashlight in the other, at the ready for anything to jump out and surprise them. Daryl counted to three silently, Beth watched his lips and when they reached three, she slowly opened the creaking door. 

Daryl shined the light around the stairwell masked as a janitorial broom closet. He nodded to her that it was all clear and motioned for her to follow him up the stairs. Clenching his shirt tail again, she followed him up the tight stairwell closing and pushing in the lock on the door handle behind them. 'Why would a broom closet have a lock?' She was so confused as they came to a door at the top of the stairs. 

Daryl slowly opened the door tugging her behind him into an upstairs studio apartment. They were able to quickly clear the small one room loft with a small bathroom off the kitchen-bedroom combo. Beth could tell that it had been inhabited by a young college student, possibly the child of the former owner by the text books left haphazardly open on the tiny table pushed against the wall with only two chairs accompanying it. 

The kitchen was small; there wasn't even a stove, just a one burner hot plate, a single saucepan and frying pan, all placed on the counter next to a one basined sink. Daryl walked the two steps to enter the kitchen and began going through the cabinets, pulling out several non-perishable food items including canned vegetables, fruits, soups, and ramen noodles. 

He placed the food on the counter and began to go through all the drawers. Beth stood there feeling useless, she couldn't let him do everything. "Tell me what to look for." She said, joining him in the kitchen, leaning into the counter. Daryl had already made quick work of the kitchen adding matches, a lighter, a flashlight, two forks, two spoons, three reusable water bottles, the saucepan, frying pan, a can opener, and two thick plastic bowls. 

"Anything useful, why don't ya go through the bathroom, gets us some personal supplies. I'm going to run down, stash the bike, bring our bags up and set up some alarms." He said, looking over at Beth who looked a little hesitant to be left alone. 

"Don't worry, won't be too long, ya safe up here. We waited out a herd here with no trouble. Just keep ya knife close. Anything or anyone comes up the stairs go out the fire escape and I'll meet ya at the dumpsters were imma hide the bike." He explained to her, nodding toward the window next to the table. 

"Okay. So this is home now." She said looking at the tiny apartment, thinking it was a shoe box compared to the farm. 

"Naw just staying a few days so we can get some supplies, take our time go through all the stores real good, find us a truck. Reckon it ain't good for the baby ridin' on the bike too much. Then we'll pack up and find us a safe place for ya to have that baby." He said looking at her belly. She was shamefully trying to hide it under an oversized baseball t-shirt that used to belong to her brother. 

She was still ashamed of her pregnancy, rarely bringing it up in their nightly conversation in his tent. It was like she was in denial about this baby actually coming; he could read it in her actions like now how she tugged on her clothes uncontrollably. He couldn't blame her. No girl grows up imagining one of life's miracles being the product of rape. He shifted his eyes back to hers, seeing that the light that had been shining brightly from within her became dimmer as he brought up the topic. 

"Be back in a minute, look through the bathroom while I'm gone." He said making his way to the door. He gave her a small smile over his shoulder that she returned. Beth watched the door close behind him as he left and sighed as she walked toward the bathroom. She went through the medicine cabinet as well as the drawers, adding toothpaste, a single toothbrush, mouthwash, some hair bands for her, deodorant, full bottles of shampoo and conditioner and an unopened bar of soap to the pile of supplies growing on the table. Beth looked around and the bed caught her eye, it looked to be a full sized bed with two over-sized pillows. The comforter was a deep red with black scrolling trim. 

Beth didn't know if it was the color palette of the bed, the candles on the nightstand, or just the idea of sleeping in a bed, not tent, with Daryl that left her feeling a little uneasy, anxious, even a little turned on. She had never had those feelings before, well she had but not like this. Part of her when the time was right, when they had found a place to settle in, to explore the feelings heating up in her lower abdomen when she looked at that bed. 

_'Candles. We could use those!' _She picked up the three lavender scented candles and added them to their supply. Her eyes scanned the room again; as she did her vision became blurry and her hands began to tremble. 

"Okay, now ya can go through our-" Daryl started as he walked through the door just in time to see Beth collapse onto the bed, panting and shaking. "Beth, girl what's wrong?" He said, his voice laced with worry, quickly locking the door behind him, rushing over, dropping their things at her feet, and brushing her falling hair from her face. "I just feel really dizzy." She said trying to sit up but toppling back onto the foot of the bed. 

"Here drink some water." He said grabbing a bottle from his pack, helping her sit up on her elbows and lifting the bottle to her lips. She took a few gulps, but there was little improvement.  
They heard a loud grumbling from her stomach and Daryl quickly rifled through his pack, finding and opening a power bar and giving her a bit. After it was about 3/4 of the way gone, Beth was sitting up on her own and feeding herself. 

With a sigh of relief, Daryl sat down on the bed next to her. He lightly rubbed the small of her back and said "Don't do that to me, girl." 

Beth leaned into his side and let out a small laugh "Sorry, I guess I was a little hungry." she smiled. 

After letting her rest awhile, they went through their things and organized them. Daryl made a mental list of items they would need to find over the next few days. He dragged Beth down into the shop where they took several rolls of thin wire, rigging them with bells and other noise making items from the store. They also raided the store bringing several items up stairs. 

By the time everything had been taken care of, it was time for them to settle in for the night. Daryl taught her how to heat tin cans of soup over the one of the candles. They ate their meal by candle light as Beth looked through one of the books on knitting she had picked up down stairs. She had also found the supplies she needed, including the needles and several spools of yarn. 

"Ya can have the bed" he offered as they settled in for the night. 

"You're kidding right? I've sleep next to you for months, ya wanna stop now?" she asked, moving into his personal space so he could feel her body heat on his skin. He looked over at her and found her looking back up at him with her oceanic blue eyes. 

"I just didn't wanna assume nothin'. Bed's different than a tent." He said scratching the back of his neck. 

'So he feels the same tension too'. She rolled her eyes while turning away from him, pulling back the covers on the side of the bed she'd chosen, slipped herself in, then pattied the bed for him to join her. He followed her lead, laying down in their normal sleeping position. They laid together with Beth curled into his chest for a while, talking about the plan for the next day. 

They were laughing about her knitting him a reindeer sweater. "Ya have to make some lil' boots too. We'll have to start collecting things for the little one." He suggested. She became visibly annoyed, pulling herself off his chest and rolling away from him coldly.

Daryl wasn't sure how much longer she was going to keep this up, just avoiding the topic of the child growing within her, but he knew ignoring this particular problem would not make it go away. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. He fell asleep trying to find a way to get her to see this was not something that could be avoided, that she'd have to deal with it…and by the size of her already growing belly, the time to tackle the issue was coming sooner than either of them would like.

**A/N: THANKS AGAIN TO MY AMAZING BETAS RCKYFRK & DON'TBLINK! They are wonderful!**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Beth and Daryl spent the next few days going through each of the stores with a fine tooth comb. They had filled several large plastic bins with food and everyday living items. Daryl had noticed throughout their search for supplies to start their new life that Beth had not picked up any baby items. She was still giving him the cold shoulder, keeping her distance when they laid down for the night. Their nightly conversations had died down to his one-sided babbling.

Another quiet, cold morning on Beth's part lead into an even quieter afternoon when Beth and Daryl approached a medium-sized supermarket at the end of the street they had been scavenging. Their goal for today was to go through this last larger shop and to find a truck or an SUV. Daryl tapped on the glass automatic doors. Within minutes there were at least seven walkers clawing and pushing over one another, trying to get to the fresh meat on the other side of the glass.

"Keep 'em distracted," he said as he left her standing at the store front. Frankly, Daryl was a bit on edge with Beth and her childish attitude. He huffed around the building thinking, _'I'm the only one thinkin' 'bout this kid and it ain't even my by blood'._

He entered the store through the storage room entrance and he immediately encountered a female walker. In one fluid motion he put her down with his knife, stabbing through her right eye. Daryl worked his way to the front of the store. From the center aisle, Daryl picked off five walkers with ease using the bolts from his crossbow. The other two walkers stumbled over the corpses of their fallen friends. One of them fell, giving Daryl more than enough time to stab his knife through the forehead of the last standing walker then crush the skull of the fallen walker with one firm stomp of his boot.

Daryl pried the automatic door open to find that Beth had put down a walker of her own with a knife through the eye socket. He motioned for her to come in pushing the doors closed together behind them. The duo worked their way through the store each loading up a cart when they came across the baby department, which Beth walked right past. Daryl stopped dead in his tracks.

_'Is she really ignoring this?_' Daryl had had enough of her pretending this baby wasn't going to need things to survive. He abandoned his cart, jogging ahead to stop her, he grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Come on, let's have us a baby shower, I'll buy ya anything ya want. Lil Greene can have anything he or she wants," He joked and smirked trying to appeal to her soft nurturing side, as he intertwined their fingers and tugged her lightly toward the baby department. As he walked backwards facing her, he watched as fear filled her eyes, followed by anger.

"Why in the hell do you keep pushing for baby stuff?" she snapped, pulling her hand away and crossing her arms over her chest. Her belly wasn't visible until she did this action; he realized she was still trying to hide the baby.

_'She's so deep in denial'_ he thought _'I need to pull her out of this'_.

"Hey relax girl, I just wanna make sure we have everything we need so when the baby's born I only have to leave to hunt. I don't wanna have to go too far from whatever house we find while the baby's real young. I don't wanna leave ya two unprotected," he confessed, looking her in the eyes then shifting them away.

Tears filled her eyes as she rode the hormonal roller coaster that came with being a pregnant 18 year old."How am I going to do this, Daryl? I'm alone...my baby doesn't have a father...or a family. Hell, I don't even have a family. They think I'm a liar and a whore. They think I wanted this. What girl wants a child created out of rape, out of pain and hate?" Beth sobbed, her shoulders shaking.

Daryl pulled her into his arms, cradling the back of her head in his large calloused hand."Hey, hey, shhh, you ain't alone girl. Ya got me. It's us against the world. I'm gonna take real good care of ya and the lil one, ya my family... and that makes that baby my family too. It ain't how it's supposed to be but we'll give that baby the best life we can. Hell if ya want a house with a white picket fence, I'll build ya a ten foot tall walker proof white picket fence." He let out a smile and laugh.

"Beth, what I'm trying to say is...I...I...love you...makes that baby as much mine as it is yours." He confessed pressing his lips to the top of her head, feeling a cold sweat had broken out across her forehead. He pulled her away from his body to discover a look of disorientation on her face. Her normally porcelain skin was even lighter, almost transparent. Her body was trembling like she was freezing cold but she was sweating bullets.

"Beth? Bethany! Girl, ya ok?" he asked, giving her a little shake when she did not respond at first.

"I feel dizzy again," she finally pushed the words weakly out of her lips. Her vision was blurry and the words that traveled from Daryl's lips were incoherent to her, like the teacher on Charlie brown.

"Come on, let's rest a minute," he said, laying her down on the cold linoleum floor and brushing her cheeks lightly with the back of his hand.

He had to find out what was wrong with her; this was the third time in almost two weeks she had passed out on him. The only thing that seemed to help was food. Daryl had been more than sufficiently providing for her but it was never enough even with three meals for her a day. He stood to pull a snack for her out of the cart when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye.

Daryl raised his crossbow and stepped protectively in front of Beth's body. He saw movement again and took a few steps forward to see what it was. To his surprise a group of people, real living people, emerged from the shadows weapons raised. It was a group of four men and a woman; they all looked clean and well kept."Back up, don't ya come any closer!" Daryl ordered.

"Woah man, we are friendly," a large man with dark hair and a handle bar mustache said. He holstered his pistol and raised his hands. The rest of the group left their weapons drawn and pointed at Daryl."We don't mean ya no harm. Is it just ya and the lady?" he asked, keeping his hands above his head.

"What's it to ya?" Daryl hissed, not moving from his place in front of Beth.

"Looks like ya could ya some help is all, my name's Scott, this is Greg, Jim, Abraham, and Tara,"he introduced in a soft voice.

"The girl needs help." Tara said, chomping at the bit to assist the blonde on the floor. The brunette with tan skin and large brown eyes holstered her weapon and stepped up next to Scott with her hands raised."Can I look at ya wife? Please I'm trained," Tara asked and Daryl swiveled his weapon to her.

They stood in a standoff until Scott signaled for the rest of his group to put all their weapons away."Girl needs help. Please let us help. We mean ya no harm." Scott pulled his pistol again and slides it across the floor so it hit the toe of Daryl's boot. Tara and the rest of the group did the same.

Daryl looked down as the pile of weapons at his feet, then back at the group, _'Ain't nobody stupid enough to give up they weapons unless they really don't mean us no harm.'_

"Just the girl," Daryl said and gestured at Tara who didn't hesitate. He knew Beth needed help from someone with more experience than him.

Tara knelt over her body and examined her. Daryl relaxed his weapon slightly in his concern for Beth."Is she diabetic?" Tara asked looking up at the concern on his face.

"I don't think so. She's my...it's complicated. She's pregnant." He said trying to not show too much weakness in front of these strangers.

Tara stood and took off running to all the men's surprise. She returned minutes later with a glucometer and a boost supplement drink from the health and weight management section. She tested Beth's blood sugar to find it to be alarmingly low.

"Help me sit her up," Tara ordered and Scott was at her aid instantly, ready to help Tara get Beth upright. Daryl blocked Scott's path to get to Beth, posturing his chest aggressively, like an animal in the wild.

"If ya don't mind, I'll help my girl. Ain't no man put their hands on her but me…friendly or otherwise," Daryl drawled.

They sat Beth up and as they did so she began to come to. She looked around, panicking when she couldn't find Daryl right away.

"Daryl!" She began to kick and thrash thinking she had been taken.

"I'm right here girl," he said, completely lowering his weapon to get into her face."Ya got real dizzy again. These people are helpin', now do what the woman tells ya," he ordered.

"Drink this." Tara instructed, giving her the chocolate flavored supplement.

Beth heard the seal crack so she knew it was safe; taking it from the woman she finished it in two big gulps."Mmmm that was good," she smiled, some of her color coming back already.

"Thank you. How did ya know what was wrong with her?" Daryl asked, returning their weapons. After saving Beth he was sure they meant no harm.

"My wife was diabetic the whole time she was pregnant." Tara said.

It almost knocked Daryl off his feet. _'Wife?'_ Daryl and Beth simultaneously looked at each other, obviously having the same thought.

"Scott, they need to come back with us. The girl is going to need to see Auri."She looked at the duo, "That's my wife, she's a doctor, your...friend needs to see her," Tara directed to Daryl.

"How do we know it ain't a trap?" Daryl said, suddenly suspicious again that they would take them into their group so easily.

Scott walked over to Daryl, who was now crouching beside Beth as she drank another chocolate flavored shake. He patted Daryl on the shoulder, looking him firmly in the eyes, "Ya have to have faith that there are still good people out there. Hang on to our weapons until we get back home, if it makes ya feel better."

The red haired man behind him began to protest but Scott silenced him with the raising of his hand in his direction."We are a community of families mostly. I have two sons myself. My wife is teaching them and the other kids lessons like she did when she was a teacher before the turn. We have hot running water, a food supply, a doctor, we all have jobs. It's a good place where y'all can raise ya baby, have a chance for a real life," Scott tried to convince him.

Daryl looked at Beth, who had the light back in her eyes when she heard the laundry list of plusses. He knew that they were going by the look in her eyes; there was no need for discussion.

"Can we get our stuff? Finish going through this store?" he asked, feeling defeated by the tiny blonde woman.

"Sure, Tara will start with...sorry never got ya names."

"I'm Beth and this is Daryl," Beth introduced, licking the remaining chocolate flavored drink from around the rim.

"Well Tara can stay with Beth and help pick out some baby stuff," Scott said.

"If ya don't mind I'd like to all stick together." Daryl said, not liking the idea of Beth being left alone with a stranger. They cleared the store, collecting as much food and personal items as they could find.

Daryl picked up several different sizes of diapers and some gender neutral clothes as did a reluctant Beth. Daryl watched as she eyed a rack of pink and blue onesies with 'Daddy's little girl' or 'Tough like Daddy' on them and his heart broke. He had expressed to her his want to be a family, but she had had her dizzy spell. He didn't know if she heard any of his confession.

He huffed to himself _'Dirty old redneck wantin' to raise a baby with the farmer's daughter. How sweet.' _He heard Merle's words in his head then thought to himself, _'That might be a good thing... give both of us more time to get used to the situation. 'Sides don't wanna scare her off,'_ he thought as they finished the search in that section along with the other survivors. Noticing Beth had moved into maternity wear with Tara and finding himself pretty much alone, he slipped one of each of the onesies into his bag that contained just his own clothing.

They collected their belongings from the apartment they had been sharing as well as the bike. Seeing all the bins and the bike, along with the items the group of five had found, they decided to get another vehicle. They loaded the bike and some other items in the truck bed. They found an SUV with the keys in the visor and half a tank of gas; they loaded it floor to ceiling with their boxes.

"Y'all pretty well stocked up," Scott commented as they drove back to their community.

Daryl looked down at the blonde, sleeping with her head in his lap and began running his fingers through her hair."We was just stocking up. Plan was to find us a place that was secluded to have the baby and settle down," Daryl replied as he brushed his fingertips through her hair down her shoulders and around to rest on her belly.

"What's ya story anyways? Was ya with a group or..." Tara trailed off.

"I was. One of our group got injured, found ourselves on her daddy's farm for some months while they got fixed up. Girl and I got real close. When her Daddy found out she was expecting, he wasn't exactly happy. He tossed me out on my ass. Being bullheaded as she is, Beth packed a bag and we set off at dawn one day before anyone could stop her from leaving," he explained, his hand tracing circles on her now almost five months of growth.

"I know the feeling, having the woman ya love's family hate ya...Auri's family is real traditional Indian. They shunned her when she came out of the closet. They didn't like me one bit, they've never even met out four-year-old son. Guess that's kinda pointless now," Tara looked away for a moment then turned back around to look at Daryl. 

"Being a parent is amazing...even in this world." She gave him a weary smile."I can see how ya got into this mess, the girl's extraordinarily beautiful. Hopefully y'all will have a son. Life is hard out here for something...someone so striking. Makes life more dangerous," She commented.

Daryl fell silent, digesting her words for the next hour and a half while Beth slept peacefully. They pulled up to a hotel on the outskirts of one of the larger cities. It was definitely up to date before the turn. The group had created a patchwork fence around the building with several reinforcements and a gate. As they pulled the two vehicles in, the gate closed quickly behind them.

"I know it ain't pretty, but it keeps the dead out," Scott said, sounding a bit self-conscious of his home. Beth was awoken by the stopping of the car and heard Scott's statement.

She peeped out in her sleep filled voice, "It's perfect." She sat up and looked at the secured building; it looked like a hotel her family would have vacationed in during one of their trips to the coast.

They exited the vehicle and Daryl began to help unload the supplies when Scott took the bag from his hand."Tara's gonna take Beth to see Auri. Best go with 'em and see how that baby of yours is doing," he said, nodding over to where the women were standing. He didn't correct Scott, after what he said to Beth how could he?

He had had time to really work things out in his head on their long journey to their new home. He loves her. Even if she hadn't heard his confession in the store, it didn't make it any less true. _'We're a family'_ he thought _'my Beth, my baby'_ was the motto now developing in his head.

Tara led them to what must have been at one point the hotel manager's office. It was now filled with medical supplies and the desk was covered to look like an exam table."Knock knock..." Tara said peering around the door.

Auri, an Indian woman with long raven hair, striking green eyes, and full lips opened the door. She immediately devoured Tara in a kiss. As she pulled away, they gazed into each other's eyes for a moment; Beth and Daryl could feel their love filling the makeshift exam room. Beth sighed, enjoying seeing two people so happy even in this world; this brought the couple back to earth.

"I got a new patient for ya. I think Beth's a gestational diabetic, like you were when you were pregnant with Sam," Tara said, stepping aside so they were both in view.

"Please come in. I'm Auri," the doctor extended her hand for a welcoming handshake. Daryl reached out and accepted her hand, and Beth followed suit.

Daryl, ever protective of Beth, asked, "What kind of training do you have?"

Auri smiled, "I was a general practice doctor before the turn, and since the turn, I've helped lots of moms through the birthing process. Now," she said, turning to Beth," Let's take a look at ya." Auri said, patting the exam table as Tara shut the door. Daryl sat in a folding chair in the corner of the room, unsure of what he was supposed to do. Auri moved Beth's shirt up so she could examine the noticeable bump expanding of her abdomen.

"So Beth, right?" she asked and Beth nodded yes. "Do you have rough estimate of when you conceived?" She asked. Beth thought she seemed nice enough and had a gentle touch when she examined her stomach.

"Just over four and a half months ago... I have the exact date on my calendar, I can give that to you," she said.

"Was this pregnancy planned Beth? Have you taken any prenatal vitamins or supplements?"

Beth couldn't bring herself to answer the doctor's first question right away, so she ignored it.

"Daryl found me some a while back. I've been taking them every day," she said, kicking her feet a little at the edge of the table.

"Would you mind stepping outside for a few moments so I can give Beth a thorough exam?"Auri asked in a tone that made it sound more like an order than a question.

After Daryl and Tara exited the room, Auri sat down in the chair, writing a few things down in her file, so she could start a chart for Beth.

"Beth I have a few routine questions I ask all of my expecting patients. This is a safe place, okay?" she said and Beth nodded. "Ok, When was the date of your last cycle?" Beth reached for her bag and pulled out her little calendar, rattling off the date. From this Auri calculated that she was indeed as far along as she believed herself.

"I know you're a lot farther along than most women I see for their first appointment, but are you experiencing any symptoms other than the dizziness and drops in blood sugar? Any bleeding or discomfort?" She asked as she stood and listed to Beth's heart and lungs.

"No, just the dizzy spells, but food seems to help. Not that Daryl doesn't keep me well feed. Actually I think I eat twice as much as he does." Beth smiled a little thinking about Daryl and how protective he was of her today.

"Yeah that's a daddy thing, even when I was expecting Sammy before the word went to hell, Tara was running out at three in the morning for all my crazy cravings." She laughed a little at the memory as she finished up taking Beth's blood pressure, writing the result down. She looked up from her chart with a smile and asked, "Is your husband excited to be a dad?"She walked over to Beth and placed her stethoscope on her stomach to listen.

"Daryl and I aren't married...umm...the baby's not biologically his..." Her voice began to quake and tear rolled down her face. "I was raped," she let out softly, this was the first time she had talked to anyone about this besides Daryl.

Auri stopped her exam quickly removing her hands from the abused woman."I'm so sorry Beth." She paused for a moment knowing she had to ask another hard question. "Are you in a safe relationship with Daryl?"

"If it wasn't for him, I would probably still be being abused in my own home, right under my daddy's nose. He's the only thing that makes me feel safe anymore," she confessed, knowing that she needed to talk to a female about this after all this time. "After I was attacked, Daryl took care of me...he helped me heal. He told about his abusive past and let me in the way I needed him to when I was hurting the most." She started sobbing.

Auri decided this would be the best time to get Daryl and invite him back into the room to provide her some comfort. She didn't know what else to say as she watched Daryl wrap his massive arms around her and stroke her hair until she was calm again. Auri, Tara, and Beth then came to the conclusion that Beth needed close monitoring of her blood sugar throughout her pregnancy.

After her exam Tara took the pair up to their room telling them that dinner was at sunset and they would get the full tour after their meal."Auri thought ya would like one of the rooms with a jacuzzi tub. Now the jets don't work but ya can still have a good soak," Tara said in Beth's direction as she opened the door that lead into what looked more like a honeymoon suite."She loved baths during her pregnancy." Tara gave her a little smile. Beth could tell she loved her wife and child. Tara closed the door behind her, leaving them to have some privacy.

Looking around the room, there was a king-sized bed, a loveseat, a bathroom with a shower and large tub, and a set of French doors. Beth was curious about the doors so she pulled them open to reveal a small balcony. Walking onto it, Beth rested her hands on the railing. Her eyes scanned the courtyard taking in the sight of children running and playing, women working on dinner or the washing, and men dressing a deer. Beth hung her head and began to sob.

Daryl went out to where she was weeping and rubbed the small of her back softly."I know it ain't a house but it will be okay until ya have the baby. We can pick up and leave after that. I just want ya to make it through this okay," Daryl explained.

Beth turned around to face him; a smile shined through her tears. She shook her head and laced their fingers together, pulling him to the railing. He immediately noticed the happy families in their everyday activities. He looked at the smile on Beth's face and couldn't help but smirk himself. Beth squeezed his hand as she looked up at him with her glassy tear-filled eyes, sparkling like the setting sun on a lake.

She bit her lower lip then said, "We're home," with a hopeful undertone.

"Yeah we are, girl," he said with a feeling of relief, then leaned into her soft curves, pressing his lips to hers.

**AN: THANK YOU TO MY BETA'S RCKYFRK AND DON'TBLINK FOR ALL YOUR WONDERFUL HELP AND IMPUT! **


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Beth and Daryl entered the lavish banquet hall that was now serving as a mess hall. Beth couldn't help think that this hotel, from the looks of the beautiful red and gold décor, would have at one time hosted happy events such as weddings. Now the tables were scattered about and left uncovered. There were stains on the carpet where blood must have pooled at one point. However, the buffet tables were serving their intended purpose, but instead of prime rib and ambrosia salad, it was serving canned vegetables and squirrel.

They were immediately greeted by Scott, who let out a loud whistle drawing everyone's attention and silencing the room. Scott definitely ran things around here, judging by the way the others looked at him.

"Hey y'all, we got a new couple joining us. This is Beth and Daryl. Please make them feel welcome," he announced loudly then he clasped Daryl's shoulder and nodded toward his table where his wife and two sons were eating. It felt so weird to Daryl to be part of a couple, especially with the young woman standing next to him. He had never been part of a couple, had only had cheap one night stands. Daryl had never even spent the night with a woman until Beth, now he couldn't imagine not feeling her body heat, smelling her vanilla shampoo, and the way her soft curves pressed into his toned body.

"This is my wife Jessi and our boys Seth and Josh," he introduced as the boys gave a respectful hello, and the tiny blonde woman with tan, almost leathery skin stood and gave Beth a hug.

"Welcome! Oh look at you!" she said, pulling back and looking at the young woman's belly like they were long lost family members.

"Oh Scott she looks just like Stacey." Jessi cooed. Sorrow filled Jessi and Scott's eyes.

Scott cleared his throat to explain, "Was our oldest daughter... she didn't make it..." 

Daryl didn't know what to say but of course Beth did."I'm so sorry to hear that... my momma and brother didn't make it," she looked down.

The men looked at each other knowing that these women already had a silent bond. Jessi insisted that Beth take a seat while the men went to get plates.

"You guys look like you have a great set up here from what we've seen so far. I can't wait to take a bath! No offense but how have y'all fared so well?" Beth asked in her nicest sweetest tone, not wanting to offend their hosts.

"Scott and Abraham were both in Iraq together; they put together a great watch system." She nodded toward her husband seeing that he was talking Daryl's ear off and said, "By the looks of your husband, I'm sure mine is recruiting him for watch duty and fence reinforcements," as the men made their way back to the table and Daryl placed a heaping plate of food in front of Beth. 

"Daryl's going to be helping us with watch and reinforcing the fences. I told him to take a few days to get settled, but he insisted on at least helping with the fence tomorrow." Scott informed the table with a smile; he seemed to like Daryl already.

Daryl took his seat by Beth and she reached for his hand under the table.

_'This is nice. I like being open with whatever we are here,'_ Beth thought as she ran her thumb across the calloused skin of his strong hand and dug into her plate. In light of everything he had said to her today, she felt it was ok to be openly affectionate with the man who loves her.

"So tell us about yourselves, what did y'all do before the turn?" Jessi asked.

"I was a student and Daryl did odd jobs, he traveled a lot," she said. Beth actually knew that Daryl was just drifting around with his brother, but she thought traveling and doing odd jobs sounded better. She also thought it was wiser to say she was a student, leaving out the small detail that it was high school not college.

"How did y'all meet? One of his odd jobs?" Jessi asked leaning her elbows onto the table, resting her head on them with interest. She looked like she was anticipating a whirlwind romance of a love story.

"No we met after the turn...we're not married. Daryl saved me, pulled me out of a really bad place...and some really bad things," Beth said looking down at her plate.

Jessi got the hint that it was a sore subject and let it drop.

After they were finished eating the older couple offered to give them a tour of the community, which they accepted. First Scott pointed out to Daryl the points on the top of the building where they had four men on a watch each shift. They also showed them where supplies were kept. They had set up two supply closets, one for personal and household items and one for food. All the items were in organized rows, which reminded Beth of a show she used to watch about extreme couponing.

Scott asked if they would be willing to share the items that they had collected for the whole community. Daryl agreed with little hesitation because they were going to be using their supplies as well. Up the hall from the supply rooms, Jessi showed Beth the school room where she was teaching all the children basic reading and writing skills as well as math. It looked like it had at one point been a small break room for the hotel employees, but it was now a makeshift classroom with a few tables, an old chalkboard and a small rugged reading area.

"I could help with some of the children if you'd like. It's not like I'm very useful otherwise," Beth offered, running her hand over her stomach.

Daryl smiled a little at her action, feeling like maybe being in a place with more permanence and other families was making her feel more accepting of the life growing inside her. 'Or maybe she heard what I said,' he thought. They really hadn't had more than a few minutes alone to talk since they had arrived.

"That would be wonderful. The bigger kids aren't any trouble; it's the little ones you could help with and give you some practice," Jessi smiled softly at Beth. "How far along are you anyways?"

"About four and a half months, but Auri says I need to be monitored closely because of my blood sugar. Baby wants more then I'm making for it," she replied, now resting both hands on her stomach.

Daryl wanted to pull her into his arms and hug her tight; he was filled with the feeling of relief from her actions. He was so glad she was acknowledging the baby now. His fear that she would check out and leave him with a little one was beginning to subside. He couldn't take his eyes off her; it wasn't until the third time Scott said his name that Daryl realized he was being talked to.

"Jessi's gonna take Beth back to the room so she can rest. I wanna introduce ya to some of the guys on watch," Scott said, and the men headed off to the outside again.

"I'm sorry for asking all those questions. Something obviously bad happened to you out there," Jessi apologized as they approached Beth and Daryl's room.

"It's ok. I'm really sorry about your daughter," Beth looked down at the keys in her hand.

After an awkward pause Jessi whispered "S'okay." Raising her voice a little she continued, "We're right across the hall, if you need anything else let us know. The boys are a couple doors down; if they get outta hand just knock on the door and tell 'em to keep it down. You know how preteen boys can be," she rolled her eyes.

"Will do, and thank you for everything. I feel like I can finally start focusing on the baby here...not just worrying about surviving," Beth said with a smile.

"We're glad to have you. I'll wake you two up for breakfast tomorrow, we start our lessons after we eat. Get a good night's rest; the kids will put you through the wringer, especially in your condition." Jessi bid her goodnight.

Beth entered their room, noticing immediately that Scott's people had dropped off their bags and all the newborn items in their suite. She made a mental note to ask tomorrow if anyone else needed any new baby items. She didn't remember seeing any children under the age of three, but that didn't mean there weren't any.

Beth let out a sigh of relief as she made her way through the dimly lit room to her pack on the couch. She was still able to see by the light from the setting sun coming in through the glass window panes. She pulled out her stash of candles and set them up around the room, lighting them as she went.

She then went into Daryl's pack for his candles to light up the bathroom so she wouldn't have to sit in the tub in the dark. As she pulled out the candles, her hand brushed something fuzzy but firm.

Curiosity getting the best of her, she pulled out the item. A smile crept across her face as she saw the soft fuzzy blanket with colorful dancing bears on it. _'A baby blanket,'_ she laughed a little and tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. Unfolding the baby blanket, she found the _What to Expect When You're Expecting_ book, and the tears streamed down her face.

She traced her fingers along the outline of one of the bears as she flipped open the cover of the book to the table of contents finding a section on development. She flipped through the pages and found several images of fetal development over the course of the pregnancy. She quickly found the 16 week image that looked like it was from one of her science textbooks from her tenth grade biology class. There was a description underneath it that described her baby to be the size of an avocado. The baby in the image was sucking its thumb with its legs curled into its chest. She was in a full out sob now and went from tracing the bear on the blanket to running her delicate fingers around the fetuses facial features then down to its arms.

"Beth, ya ok?"

She heard Daryl as he closed the door behind him and approached her. She hadn't heard him come in over the sound of her own sobs, sitting on the bed with her back facing the door. She felt his large strong hand spread across the small over her back as she felt him peering over her shoulder. Daryl saw that she had found his small gift for her, seeing that she was already looking at the guide book for pregnancy.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't snooping. I...I was just looking for candles. Please don't be mad," she breathed out heavily between words. She felt his weight shift onto the bed behind her, his thigh brushed against her backside, he gently swept her flowing blonde hair over her opposite shoulder.

"S'okay, it's a gift for ya anyways," he said in a low gravely tone. She turned to face him, their thighs pressed together.

"Thank you. You didn't have to. I-" she began, but he interrupted her.

"It's nothing, I wanted to...I've had it since ya told me ya were pregnant," he said in a hushed tone as he gently wiped away her tears as he had a hundred times before.

As he waited out the long silence, he watched the flickering flames illuminate the soft pale skin of her face, dancing through her waving blonde hair, and couldn't help but think, _'Man, she's beautiful. I love this girl...this woman.'_

Beth leaned into his calloused hand and lifted her large blue eyes up to meet his. As the blue of her eyes met the blue of his, she finally asked the question that weighted heavily on her mind all day, "Daryl, did you mean the things you said in the store today? The things about us?"

He chewed on his bottom lip for a few seconds then answered with and nod and a "mhmm."  
He held his breath thinking that maybe he had overstepped his boundaries with her and the baby when she let out a smile.

"Walker proof white picket fence and all?" she questioned.

"Picket fence and all," he repeated.

"Why would you do this for me? Take care of me and the baby?" She asked not wanting to ruin this but they needed to talk about this before their relationship went any further. Daryl took a few deep breaths looking down at his hands now resting in his lap.

"Cause us...we have a connection, all that shit we survived through and I ain't talking about the walkers. I can't explain it but I feel like we were always supposed to be together. Beth ya know me inside and out like no one else does. Ya know things I never knew about myself until I met ya. Beth it's 'cause I... love you...every part... and that baby's part of ya," he breathed out his confession like it he was being interrogated in a small room with a bright light and Beth was the officer in the room.

Beth cupped Daryl's strong jaw line lifting his chin so his eyes met hers."I love you too Daryl. Every part of you." She smiled and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He rested his hands on her swelling hips. Chills ran the length of Daryl's spine; all the hair on Beth's arms stood at attention as goose bumps arose on her skin, and neither of them had felt this way about another person.

They simultaneously pulled out of their passionate embrace, gasping for air like they had been held underwater for minutes. As they stared into each other's eyes, neither of them was sure what the next move should be. Beth's eyes were sparkling as she pulled the book he had stashed for her into her lap and pointed to the 16 week picture.

"The baby's the size of an avocado," She said with a little laugh running her finger down the scientific image of the fetus leg.

"Avocado? Our baby is like guacamole?" he asked jokingly with a laugh and a half smile. That was just what they needed to break the seriousness in the room.

Beth's smile almost passed her ears when he referred to the baby's as "ours," making sure he emphasized that word. Daryl gently ran the back of his knuckles against her cheek, his eyes memorizing the way her smile imprinted the skin around her lips and large pools of blue.

"What?" she asked, shyly looking away from his gaze.

He hesitated to answer, but after all the nights they had spent wrapped up in each other's arms in his tiny tent, he knew he could tell her anything."Ya got this light in ya eyes...it was burnt out for a while, after everything back on the farm. Saw it turn on a little the day we left, then it went out again when ya were scared about the baby. Now it's back and burning bright again," he made his observation.

She looked up into his eyes then back down again. "I was scared. I mean I still am but having you by my side and being here, I feel like it's ok to have hope again," Beth said, looking into his eyes.

Daryl leaned into her, pressing his lips to her forehead, leaving her with a feather light kiss. As he retracted his body he confessed, "I'm scared too... but we're in this together."He could feel the heat radiating off of her body and onto his skin, giving him impure thoughts of what he wanted to do with her now that they had confessed their love to one another.

'_Stop. The girl was raped; she might not ever have a healthy physical relationship. Isn't having someone like her loving ya enough?_' he asked himself. _''Sides she's got a baby inside her, probably can't be physical , yer a dirty old man,'_ he cursed at himself. He stood up from the bed, taking the candles she had collected with him. He cleared his throat and said,

"I'll light these, get ya things for ya bath".

He entered the bathroom, setting the candles in several different areas so light could illuminate her as she bathed. He let the warm water start to fill the tub as he went around lighting candles. The thought of the soft glow of the warm yellow light was enough to drive Daryl crazy with desire. _'No. She's gotta make the first move. She's gotta be ready,'_ he battled with the growing images in his mind of her lips on his as she was under him, rocking her hips into his and whispering the words of love and acceptance that she had spoken to him only moments before, accompanied with breathy moans of desire. He didn't realize he was so deep into his fancy until he heard Beth enter the bathroom.

"Daryl?" she drew his attention, he quickly adjusted his half-hard self and turned to face her as she entered placing her clean night clothes on the counter.

"Hmmm?" he muttered.

"You're gonna overflow the tub." She giggled.

"Shit," he hissed quickly turning off the water then letting some escape down the drain. He looked away from her, embarrassed that he was too busy fantasizing about her to pay attention to the tub. Beth walked over to where he was standing, his hands loosely hanging at his side, she ran her hands down his forearms and laced their fingers. Beth pressed her chest into his, the feeling of her soft breasts against his hard muscles driving him even wilder than the images he was having seconds before.

She nuzzled her forehead against his and captured his lips with hers. Pulling away she whispered, "Thank you," dismissing him from the bathroom.

As he made his way to the door, she hung onto his hands until the last second. He smiled looking down at their barely laced fingers before they broke contact. No one had ever held his hand, not even his mother as a child; she always clung tightly to his wrist dragging him along. Beth always seemed to work her fingers into his, like that's where they belonged...like they belonged together.

He shut the door completely and Beth was left alone with her thoughts. Until today, she didn't know how to handle this life she was carrying, but Daryl had made it ok to be happy about this because they were doing it together. As she stripped down, her mind drifted back to the family she had left behind. 'How could they not see how amazing this man is? I'm so lucky to have him. I love him,' she sighed as she sunk down into the warm bath he had drawn for her.

She just relaxed for a bit running her hands over her puffy stomach. She thought maybe she should apologize to her baby for the unholy thoughts she was having about it until today. She held her hands around her belly button in a heart shape under the water.

"Hi baby...it's your mommy. Umm I'm not so sure what to say other than I'm sorry for the things I've done...the bad things...hurting myself." Her voice shook and a few stray tears left her eyes. "I didn't mean for you to think I hate you baby...because I don't, I love you in a way I'm not exactly sure I even understand because we haven't met yet. I just wish you would have been created out of love, like what Daryl and I share. Daryl is a good man, he says he's going to take care of you like you're his own. He says its cause he loves me. He's nothing like the man who gave you to me...Daryl is wonderful."

Beth cried to her stomach then made a silent vow to the universe that if she ever got the chance she'd make Shane pay for what he did. She let herself cry for a few more minutes than forgave herself for all the things she'd apologized to her baby for. Starting now, there would be nothing but hope and faith for Daryl, the baby, and herself: her little family.

**A/N: THANK YOU TO MY AWESOME BETA'S DONTBLINK AND RCKYFRK! They are amazing and help make this story! They are as much a part of it as I am!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG AWAITED UPDATE! Live is a bit crazy right now! Thank you again to my AMAZING beta's don'tblink and Rckfrk! I couldn't write without you! We are truly a team! Also a HUGE THANKS to everyone how is reading and enjoying this story!

CHAPTER EIGHT

"Guacamole," she giggled softly, remembering Daryl's comment about the baby's size.

Beth laid in the large whirlpool tub, running her hands along her bloated belly, examining the changes her baby was already making to her body. Her tight toned abdomen was now expanding like she had eaten too many chili cheese dogs and washed them down with a keg of beer, her nipples were a darker shade of rosy pink, topping her now mounded breasts like cherries on a vanilla ice cream sundae, and she swore she felt like she was getting a second chin.

_'Isn't pregnancy supposed to be beautiful?'_ She thought, laughing a little at the changes she found unattractive, trying to make herself feel better. As if she already didn't have enough body issues being 18 years old; being pregnant added another dimension to her insecurities.

_'I wonder if Daryl thinks I'm attractive, all swollen up like this?'_ She pondered it for a while until the water became cold.

She quickly washed her body and hair she then carefully climbed out of the tub, drained it, and dressed herself in her gray V-neck t-shirt and plaid pajama shorts. Her clothing was becoming snug; she'd have to see if Daryl could go on a run to get her some maternity clothes. She had only picked up a couple pairs of pants that morning, so she still needed tops.

She knew after their declaration of love, he wouldn't let her out of the fence. Inside the fences, Beth felt like it was safe enough for her to relax in clothing that wasn't made for fighting walkers. She knew Daryl, however, would sleep fully clothed including his boots. She had never seen the man wear pajamas; she couldn't imagine him in plaid pants, a clean white t-shirt, and bunny slippers if her life depends on it. The thought made her giggle as she raked her fingers through her wet hair, freeing it from its knots and tangles.

Reentering the bedroom of their suite Beth froze in her tracks see Daryl laying on his side on the king sized bed, the book she was looking earlier at laid open in front of him, ankles crossed and upper body resting on his torso, propped up on his bent elbow. The fingers on his free hand working at his chin hair; pinching it between his thumb and index finger and twisting it over and over. She could see him squinting in the dim candle light, his lips moving slightly as he read.

Daryl felt her presence as she entered the room. He could smell the vanilla scent of her soap filling the air around him; it was such a comforting scent to him. He finished reading the last few words of the paragraph he was on and looked up, giving her a smile only read through his eyes.

"You look very cute reading that book, Mr. Dixon," she gave him a coy smile as she approached the bed where Daryl was resting. "All you're missing is some dark rimmed reading glasses and a double shot of espresso," Beth teased as she sat down at the foot of the bed, tucking her legs under her.

"Case ya haven't noticed, my eyesight is just fine, can hit a squirrel right between the eyes," he boasted, as he sat up facing her with his legs extended in front of him. "And the only coffee I drink is plain black," he continued.

Beth rolled her eyes at his boring choice of beverage. She swept her hair over her right shoulder and began braiding it. She was going to make a comment about trying new things, but she found it to be a moot point now. It wasn't like they were going to run across a Starbucks at the end of the world.

He watched her nimble fingers working her wet blonde locks, following them down her shoulder, around the curves of her slightly fuller breasts, to its final resting destination, her stomach. Beth noticed his eyes tracing the lines of her body and she could help but wonder what he was thinking. She hoped he wasn't thinking the same thing she was, which was, _'I'm way to fat for this shirt'._

"I know, this top is a bit small. Maybe you could find some maternity clothes on your next run?" She mumbled, looking down and tugging at the edges to try to stretch the fabric. She crossed her arms over her chest, realizing her nipples were slightly visible against the light gray fabric.

"Wouldn't know what to look for. I'll ask that Tara woman for a hand with it. I'd probably pick ya out somethin hideous anyways. Look at me, I ain't got a bit of taste myself," Daryl mumbled self-consciously, picking at the frayed edges of his cut off. He raised his opposite hand to rub the back of his neck as he continued, "I...ah...wasn't looking at ya clothes..." He seemed to be nervously thinking about something by the way he kneaded the knots of his neck.

"The book says ya could start feeling the baby movin' round in there any time now," he said, shifting his eyes down to the book. Beth smiled and ran her hands down the middle of her stomach, forgetting about her peek-a-booing nipples, and laughed a little.

"I mostly just feel bloated and like I have to pee every ten minutes but I haven't really felt the baby yet." She could see him thinking something over by the slanted way he squinted his eyes.

"You can feel...it's mostly just squishy, a little hard over here but that's really it," she said and pulled his hand away from the frayed edge of his shirt, pressing it firmly over her navel, then working it around her belly, and pressing it into a slight hardness toward her lower abdomen under her belly button. She released his hand and let him explore on his own. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his strong hand on her stomach.

"Daryl, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting...sorry for pulling away and being so cold," she looked down at his exploring hand as she apologized.

"S'okay. I know this ain't so easy to deal with. It's all new to me too. I've never had a baby before either. We'll figure it out... together," he said with a half-smile.

Beth's heart swelled with an indescribable mixture of love and passion, and pregnancy hormones. She lifted herself up into a kneeling position and wrapped her arms around his neck. Daryl left his hand resting on her stomach, bringing the other one to join it, as she captured his lips with hers. Their lips worked together in a slow steady rhythm until they were both in need of air. She pulled back, being the first to succumb to her need for air, looking into his deep blue eyes.

"You're a good man, Mr. Dixon," she said, brushing the straggling strands of hair from his eyes.

"Stop," he whispered, trying to shift his vision away.

She grasped his chin with one hand. "I mean it. I can't say that I know any other man who would raise another man's baby, especially one that comes from such horrible blood. Daryl, I don't deserve you..." she said grasping his chin, holding it between her thumb and index finger, forcing him to look her in eyes.

There was something about her body position, or maybe it was his hands rubbing small circles on her hips, or it could have been her physical display of dominance toward him; whatever it was it made Daryl very, very turned on. As a physical reaction, he pulled her body down onto him, pressing her growing belly and peek-a-booing nipples onto his toned chest and abdomen firmly, forcing his lips tightly to hers. She let out a squeal of surprise and excitement as she responded by opening her mouth, granting him access. His tongue took her bodies cues, entering and massaging hers as gently as he could in his state of excitement.

She tasted so sweet to him, like honey fresh from the hive. As he memorized the way she tastes he loosened his grip, allowing his hands to explore her developing curves. He loved the way her body melted into his as she lay on top of him, perhaps a little too much as he could sense his body beginning to respond to the feeling of her hardened nipples, making his jeans grown tight.

They had shared only a few kisses in the months that they had known each other, all of which were consumed with passion, but now that that had verbalized their love, it heightened the sensations to a whole other level, one that neither had experienced. It was more than a connection of flesh; it was a connection between two souls.

Daryl could only imagine what it would feel like to experience sins of the flesh, although with Beth he believed it wouldn't be a sin, but rather it a religious experience, something cleansing. He must have lost himself in thought because Beth pulled away, laying on her side, curled into him with one hand resting on his chest. She looked at him puzzled and was about to ask him if she had done something wrong when he spoke.

"It's you Beth. Ya make me wanna be a better man. Ain't never met no one who made me wanna change the way ya do," he drawled, his voice thick with desire.

She pressed herself up so her lips were hovering inch from his, running her hand up his chest and resting it on his cheek. "I love you" she smiled at him, her eyes heavy with need, he couldn't help but notice that her eyes reflected his desire.

"Love ya" he muttered, lifting his head from the headboard and planting a soft yet short kiss on her lips. He knew he had to remove himself from the situation. If he felt her lips on his in the way they had moments ago, he would lose all control and take this farther than this abused woman may be ready for.

"How's the water?" He asked as he playfully rolled her off of him, standing up and discretely adjusting himself.

"Feels like heaven," she said rolling on to her side, propping her head on her hand, as she watched him gather clean clothes to take his shower. He walked back over to the bed, pressed a kiss to the top of her head and mumbled something about taking a quick shower.

Beth reached out and grasped his hand, squeezing it. "Hurry back, it's kinda cold in here," she said, batting her eyes up at him, sitting up and holding on to his hand until he was no longer in reach. He retreated to the bathroom, shutting the door softly.

Beth heard the shower water began to run as she collapsed back onto the bed, letting out a huff of frustration. _'I just want him to touch me! Why won't he just make a move already? I love him, he loves me...what's the problem? Maybe it's this belly,'_ she thought, resting her hands on her stomach.

After what Shane did to her, she never thought she would want to give herself to someone in a sexual way, but with Daryl she wanted to show him in every way possible how much she loved him. She wanted to explore all the things her girlfriends had told her about love making and all the things she had read. His hands were the only ones that felt right on her.

She had felt like a thousand volts of electricity ran through her body when his lips met hers. She couldn't get enough of the way he tasted, laying there she let her imagination roam to thoughts of his calloused hands on her skin, the way his lips would feel kissing every inch of her body. She listened carefully to the water still running in the bathroom and decided to take the rare moment of aloneness to explore herself and grant herself some self-given pleasure if he wasn't ready to touch her.

She conjured up the feeling Daryl gave her minutes ago when he pulled her body to his. Beth worked her hand gently squeezing her right breast as she slid her opposite hand down her stomach and under the band of her pajama shorts. She reached down, shimmying and stretching trying to get a good angle on the apex of her thighs, but much to Beth's frustration, she couldn't access her sensitive bundle of nerves at the angle she was laying comfortably because of her growing stomach. She grunted in frustration, stopping her actions and slapping both hands against her forehead. If she wanted to be touched, she was going to have to get Daryl to do it for her.

On the other side of the door, Daryl stood in the stream of the freezing cold shower leaning with his forearms against the wall, his forehead resting on his fists. Daryl was rock hard despite the ice cold water bouncing off his toned body; the feeling of Beth's sweet lips had him all riled up.

_'I can't. I can't touch her. She ain't ready for that yet. Girl's been raped...but that was months ago.A lot's changed since then,'_ he argued with himself in his mind.

He couldn't get the image of the gorgeous blonde in the other room off his mind, those soft curves, full pouty lips, and captivating blue eyes. Feeling his manhood twitch in response to the thought of sweet little Beth Greene, he couldn't resist the temptation. Reaching down, he took his throbbing cock into his hand, stroking it slowly at first, then picking up the pace. Looking over he noticed Beth's vanilla shampoo and got a naughty idea. If he couldn't have her right now he could at least pretend. Daryl squirted a dollop of her shampoo in his hand and went back to working his swollen member.

As the scent of vanilla filled his nostrils and the shampoo coated his dick, he imagined Beth pressed against the steamy glass door of the shower. Daryl imagined grasping her swollen breast in one hand, massaging the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs as he drove his manhood deep inside her while she moaned, begging him for more. He tightened his grip a little, imagining it was Beth clasping down on him in climax. The thoughts and sensations drove him over the edge, releasing himself onto the wall of the shower. Daryl caught his breath, finished his shower, and dressed himself fully before exiting the bathroom.

A huge grin crept onto his face when he saw Beth curled up under the covers of their king sized bed, clenching the baby blanket he had scavenged to her chest. He climbed onto the bed, trying not to disturb her. Beth curled into his chest, pressing the blanket between them. He placed a kiss to the top of her head and whispered, "G'night my loves."

He spread his large palm widely across her stomach, cradling the firm spot she had let him explore earlier. After about six hours of uninterrupted sleep, Daryl awoke to the light of the sunrise streaming into the windows of their suite. It's the longest sleep he'd had since the turn; even on the farm he never slept for more than a couple hours, and then he would spend the remaining sleeping hours watching Beth sleep peacefully.

This morning was no exception, except what was waking him this morning was not the fear that the farm would be overrun. While he rested comfortably with a gorgeous blonde in his arms, his new fear stemmed from worries. Daryl watched the rise and fall of Beth's swollen stomach as she lay on her back, arms tangled in her long blonde locks about her head.

_'Is loving her enough to make this work? What am I going to tell this baby when he wants to know who his real pa is? Why we don't look nothing alike? What if he doesn't understand? What if he hates me?'_ Daryl's mind raced as he traced the outline of her stomach, his eyes traveling from her hips to the supplies for the unborn baby across the room. They had onesies, burp cloths, pacifiers, lotions, diapers, and baby washes.

_'We need a car seat, a crib, a high chair,' _Daryl listed in his head. Daryl felt his chest tighten knowing he would have to go on a run soon for those items. _'I can't leave her and the baby alone yet, not until we are settled, until I know these people can be trusted completely. Until-'_ Daryl's thoughts were interpreted by stirring in the bed next to him.

"Good morning, baby. God that was one of the best night's sleep I've had in a while," Beth said, her voice was gravelly and full of sleep. She felt space between them as she stretched. "Why are you all the way over there?" She asked edging her way closer to him, placing her head on his chest. She looked up to find concern written on his face. "You ok?" She asked.

Daryl nodded then replied "Just thinking about what we need for the baby still. Gonna have to make a run soon".

"We have time, baby. Let's just get settled in here for a while," she said, rubbing his chest in small circles. Daryl felt like she was reading his mind, knowing that he wasn't ready to leave her alone. She pushed herself up touching her lips to his in a soft good morning kiss. Pulling back she looked him in his stormy blue eyes then looked down embarrassed.

"Is it ok if I call you that?" She asked, knowing they had not really discussed labels for their relationship.

"Mhmm" he nodded biting his lip. It was then he realized his hand was exploring her stomach.

"Is this ok? I didn't even ask," he look ashamed of the way he had unconsciously let his hands roam. A coy smile make its presence known on her face as she placed her hand on top of his on her stomach, lacing their fingers where they rested.

"You don't ever have to ask if it's okay to touch me," she said, her voice sultry. Beth pulled his hand around to her back leaving it to rest on her back as she moved. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed her body firmly to his and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

This kiss was hungry, fueled with desires that never truly left their bodies last night. Beth lightly ran one of her hands down Daryl's neck finding the first button of his cut off, she opened it and slipped her hand in. She gently ran her fingers through the small amount of chest hair he has. Daryl's hands worked their way lower down her back, gripping her now rocking hips. He could tell by her actions she wanted to take this farther than he was ready to.

As her fingers went to the second button, there was a loud knocking on the door and Jessi's voice behind it saying in a sing song tone, "Rise and shine sleepy heads! Breakfast is ready." The words cut through the sexual tension that had filled the room.

"We're up Jessi! We'll be right down," Beth hollered back in the same sing song tone. She rested her forehead against his, both parties catching their breath.

"Maybe we should take things slow," he said in a gravelly whisper.

Beth could feel his heart pounding in his chest under her hand. Tears pooled in the bottom of her eyes as she whispered a soft, "Okay," moving away from him to the edge of the bed.

"Ya ok?" he asked, noticing the changes in her posture.

Beth collected her clothes and choked out a small "yes" as she walked away from him, too embarrassed to show him her tears. She closed the bathroom door behind her, resting her back against it. _'He doesn't think I'm attractive like this. I'm just a big fat blob,'_ Beth cried to herself.

Xx

Beth silently ate her breakfast after which she bid Daryl a short goodbye then headed to the classroom with Jessi. Jessi gave Beth a preschool instructor's manual for her to teach from that she had prepared. For today Jessi just told her to lean the names of her five preschoolers, practice their ABCs, count from one to twenty and read a story.

By the time the chirping sound rang out from Jessi's digital watch signaling that it was lunch time, Beth was exhausted and ready to eat. She would have to eat a little more at breakfast tomorrow. Even though the children ate earlier than the rest of the community, Beth's stomach was still growling before the bell. The children ate outside then were allowed a half hour of recess.

"How ya feelin', Mamma?" Jessi asked from her seat at the picnic table next to Beth. Beth didn't reply. She was too busy staring at Daryl as he dug holes to place reinforcement posts in the yard. He had noticed her come out for lunch and gave her a small half smile and a wave.

Jessi nudged her shoulder a little, noticing that she was distracted by Daryl's bulging muscles, tan skin and sweat covered brow. How could she not be? Jessi even found herself a little hot under the collar from the younger man across the yard. She asked how Beth was feeling again. Beth finally huffed out an answer. "Rejected."

"Huh?" Jessi asked looking a bit confused. Beth's eyes scanned the yard for small ears making sure all the kids were busy.

"Jessi, I really could use a friend right now...actually I could really use my sister right now but that's not an option...so can I tell you something? Maybe get some advice?" Beth asked, pushing around her canned peaches with her spoon.

"Of course, honey," she responded, putting down her fork to give Beth her full attention. It surprised Beth because it was an action so similar to one her mom would do.

"You know how you knew right away that something happened out there...something bad?" she reminded her and Jessi nodded. "The baby isn't Daryl's. I was-" she began to get choked up, the words refusing to come out of her mouth as she looked down at her hands resting on her stomach. Jessi place a hand over top of hers reassuringly.

"Its ok, you don't have to say it. I understand. But what I don't understand is why you feel rejected?" she asked.

"Well Daryl and I are together now but it's really new and even though he says he wants to take care of me and the baby, he never seems to want to..." Beth paused, trying to find an appropriate way of saying 'have sex' to basically a stranger.

"Express his feelings physically?" Jessi finished for her, knowing the younger woman was struggling.

Beth nodded "I just don't wanna be just an obligation to him. I wanna be his partner," she said with a sigh.

"Beth I wouldn't worry too much about it. He's probably just afraid to hurt you or the baby. I mean I remember when I was pregnant with Seth; Scott wouldn't... make a move. I had to finally just take the bull by the horns, so to speak," Jessi said with a little laugh."He'll come around, just keep reminding him that you love him and show him that you care, because I can tell, he loves you very much," Jessi smiled, now rubbing the younger woman's back.

Beth looked at her and cocked her head to the side, crinkling up her face what and unspoken question of _'how do you know?'_

"Oh come on, it is so obvious! Scott told me how he protected you when they first came up  
on you two. How he gave you more food for you and the baby, taking less for himself. How he's looked over here about every five minutes to make sure you're eating your lunch. How he smiles when you smile or touch your stomach. That man is head over heels in love with you and that baby. And Beth, that might not be his blood in there but that is without a doubt his baby," Jessi explained and Beth's eyes traveled over to Daryl this time she caught him staring with a silly little grin on his face.

Jessi nudged her again "Ya see, that's the face of a man in love with the woman carrying his baby. That's a daddy smile. Just give him some time, Beth. I bet once ya settle in, in a week or so he'll realize your safe and be able to enjoy a physical relationship," Jessi reassured her as

Beth exchanged a smile with Daryl, batting her cornflower blue eyes at him playfully.

He looked back down at his work and shook his head thinking, _'That beautiful girl's gonna be the death of me,' _as he smiled to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so very sorry for the long gap between chapters! Life is totally crazy right now! Hopefully this chapter makes up for it! Thanks again to my wonderful Beta's dontblink and rckfrk! Enjoy!

CHAPTER NINE

Two weeks: that's how long it took for Daryl to feel comfortable enough to leave Beth to go hunt outside the fences. It took almost a month of being with the group for Daryl to feel comfortable enough to leave Beth alone to go on a run for supplies as well as some larger items for the baby.

Now, close to four weeks later, the couple had found their place in the group: Daryl as a hunter and protector, Beth as a daycare provider as well as music teacher with an old battery operated keyboard that Tara had brought back for her on one of her early runs. She had also brought her maternity clothes that, nearing six months, Beth was really starting to need.

The morning of Daryl's first run, he laid in bed, his arms wrapped around Beth from behind, his top hand resting firmly on her stomach. This had become his nightly position. The baby, who they had been referring to as 'guacamole' in the privacy of their room and as baby 'g' in the presence of company, had been moving around like crazy at night. It seemed that when Beth wanted to rest for the night, little guacamole kicked and punched its little heart out.

The only way Beth could get any sleep is if Daryl rested his large calloused hand on her belly. When he stretched his palm wide, he could feel the little one twist and turn against Beth's stretched stomach. After a few extremely uncomfortable minutes for Beth, baby 'g' would twist and turn then finally settle in, finding Daryl's hand and pressing its back and butt into Daryl's wide spread palm. The baby rested calmly the rest of the night.

Daryl looked down at Beth, deciding to let her get a few more minutes of sleep before waking her for the day. It was much too early for Beth to be awake for teaching, but she had made it a routine over the past month to walk him to the fences, placing a long deep kiss to Daryl's lips before he left for the day.

He heard a soft sleepy groan coming from the blonde in his arms."It's hard to sleep with someone watching you," she teased with a sleep filled voice.

"Can't help it," he grumbled, his voice heavy with sleep as he placed a soft kiss behind her ear. Beth turned in his arms so she was now laying on her back, she brushed her fingers through his shaggy hair and locked her eyes with his.

"Promise you'll come back to me in one piece?" She asked tracing the shell of his ear.

"Always do, don't I?" he responded, pressing himself up onto his hands and knees over the top of Beth.

"Promise?" she demanded, pulling him by the collar of his shirt so their foreheads were resting together.

"Promise," he replied, then captured her lips in a passionate embrace. It was becoming harder to not take their relationship to the next physical level now that they were in a safe place where their relationship was accepted.

Daryl felt Beth run her fingertips under his shirt across his hip bone lightly and he almost lost his mind with desire. He thought it might be better now to wait until the baby was born to become physical. Daryl's theory was they had already resisted temptation for almost 6 months what was a few more. Beth on the other hand was being driven crazy by her pregnancy hormones. She needed Daryl and she needed him now. She had asked Tara to pick her up a few items for the purpose of seduction on some of her runs, which Tara gladly did. Tara had become good friends with the couple, mostly forming a friendly bond with Daryl over the hunting skills he taught her. Beth just had a couple more questions about being intimate while pregnant to ask Auri as well as Jessi when they met for their daily lunch date before putting the plan into action.

Being that it was before day break, only the men going on the run were awake. Daryl held Beth's hand as they walked to the fences, something she only did in the early hours or in the privacy of their room for fear of embracing her hunter. They stopped just at the gate, never saying goodbye, both hating how final it sounded. They just said "I love you, be back soon." Then Daryl kissed her lips, retracted back to look at her beautiful doe eyes and smile again then pulled her in for one last kiss. Finally he rubbed his hands on her swollen stomach and whispered, "Be good for ya momma." Then he was off for the day.  
Beth watched the fence close, letting the tears she was holding back escape. She hated crying in front of Daryl when he went to do something to provide for the greater good. She didn't want him to feel guilty, so she held the tears in tight until he was out of sight.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to get any more sleep, she made her way to the kitchen, grabbing an apple, a granola bar, and some powdered milk before making her way to her classroom. She could never really eat when she was worrying about Daryl's safety. The rising sun illuminated the room enough for her to see the keys on the keyboard.

She finished her small breakfast then went to playing around on the keyboard. "...And we'll buy a beer to shot gun..." She belted hearing the door open she pressed the wrong key.

"Hope you're not planning on teaching that one to the kids," Jessi joked. They had become very close and she knew Beth would be down today. Beth looked up from where she was at the keyboard and gave Jessi a halfhearted smile."Oh come on girl, cheer up, Daryl is the toughest man here! He'll make it back without a scratch on him," Jessi reassured her, putting her arm around Beth's shoulder and rubbing her back a little. Beth's smile became a bit more genuine thinking about how tough her man really was and that everyone knew it.

"There ya go! There's that smile! Now don't ya be telling Scott I said that or I'll be in a whole mess of trouble with him. He might just think I've got the hots for Daryl like all the young ladies around here," she teased. Beth rolled her eyes then looked down at her boots with a small smile. She knew all the single women and even some of the married ones could barely keep their eye off of him.

"Oh come on Beth! You can't tell me last week when he came walking through that tall grass, through the fences with his bulging, tan muscles, sweat dripping from his brow, covered in dirt and walker blood with that eight point buck thrown over his shoulders, a belt full of rabbits and squirrels..." Jessi paused letting out a little sigh biting her lower lip thinking about the image in her head.

"You can't tell me you could keep your hands off of him after seeing that raw display of masculinity! I mean half the single women in the yard were fighting to keep from dropping to their knees to give their bid of gratitude." She finished, her cheeks a bit flush. Beth's face twisted up and a blush crept onto her face. Jessi took note and try to reassure her again.

"Relax I'm just kidding... kinda. He loves you Beth and he will be home safe and sound, promise," Jessi smiled at her kindly.

"Thanks Jessi, but that's not really what I'm worried about. I mean I'm always worried about him coming back, but I'm worried about tonight. I kinda have something special planned...I..." Beth took a deep breath, "I wanna finally..." She started to continue when children began to file into the room. 

"You can tell me all about it at lunch," Jessi stopped her, placing her hand gently on Beth's shoulder. She could read the concern on the younger woman's face and knew they would need a longer amount of time to discuss whatever thought was running around in Beth's little blonde head.

The morning of teaching seemed to drag on forever. Finally, Beth heard the chirping from Jessi's watch signaling lunchtime. As they watched the children playing at a safe distance away, Jessi started her questioning."So, share with the class, what's got all that worry written on ya face?" She asked as she stood up from tying an untied shoelace of a little girl in Beth's class.

As the little girl scampered off, Beth let out a sigh, leaning onto her left hand on the table. Jessi sat back down next to her, giving the younger woman a few moments to collect her thoughts.

Looking down at the wood grain of the table, Beth let her confession escape, "We still haven't... haven't…"

Jessi jumped in, knowing this topic was difficult for Beth, "Sealed the deal?" she asked and Beth nodded. "Wow! That man's got the patience of a saint!" she joked.

"I know! And I'm sick of it! For once I just want him to be the dirty redneck everyone thinks he is! I know he wants to, Jessi. We lay in bed every night kissing and touching but every time he gets...excited, he stops and makes up some excuse to go take a shower. I mean come on! Like I don't know what he's doing in there!" Beth huffed and Jessi laughed loudly.

"It's not funny Jessi! I'm so frustrated and-" Beth paused and looked to make sure there were no little ears around then whispered, "-horny! I can't even stand it! We love each other, why isn't he showing me how a man loves a woman?" Beth asked now resting her head on both hands.

"Maybe he doesn't know that you're ready. He's probably just waiting for you to make the first move because despite that belly….you are, in a way, still a virgin." What Jessi said hit Beth like a ton of bricks.  
Jessi was absolutely right, she was still a virgin, even though her body wasn't her mind was. She had to show Daryl she was ready."Do you feel like you're ready to enter into that kind of relationship with Daryl?" Jessi asked, pulling Beth out of her head.

She thought for a moment about the way Daryl made her feel and how much love she had for him then finally answered with a sly smile, "Yes".

"Then go for it, girl!" Jessi encouraged, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"Do you think you could stop by our suite tonight so I could get your opinion on some...bedroom stuff? I kinda have something special planned," Beth asked and Jessi agreed.

Xx

After they were done teaching for the day, Beth stopped by Auri's office to get her blood sugar checked. The doctor asked if everything was going well with the pregnancy and if Beth had any questions. Beth was embarrassed to ask about being intimate while pregnant, but Auri smiled and reassured her it was perfectly safe because both she and the baby are healthy. 

Beth then went up to her room, pulling out her stash, and waited for Jessi to arrive. She showered, towel drying her hair as best she could, then she pulled out the rollers from the stash of items Tara had picked up for her. She brushed out her tangles then carefully rolled her long golden locks up to dry. As she finished with the last roller, Jessi knocked on her door. She hollered that it was open and Jessi let herself in, the duffle bag full of seductive items spilled out on to the bed.

"What's all this, momma?" Jessi asked as Beth entered the room in a white bathrobe.

"Some stuff that I read about...I just want everything to be perfect," Beth smiled and Jessi sat on the bed looking at some of the items Tara had found for her. There was a few different items of lingerie to fit Beth's pregnant body, massage oils, a blindfold, handcuffs, bath salts, make up, and silk rose petals."So what do you think? Is it all too much?" Beth bit her lip nervously.

Jessi looked up with a soft smile. "Honestly?" she asked and Beth nodded. "For your first time together it's a bit much. Daryl's not the type of guy who needs all this stuff," she said dangling the cuffs off her index finger."I think simplicity would be best. Just this...and this," she said, pulling out a powder blue nighty with matching boy short pants and the silk rose petals. She tossed the other items in the bag, handing Beth the makeup and nighty.

"Go on get ready, I'll take care of setting the mood out here," Jessi insisted.

Xx

Daryl stood with Tara in the feminine hygiene aisle while she swept the shelves clean, piling boxes of tampons, pads and condoms in the cart. They had been commissioned to find all of the luxury items while Abraham and Scott searched for food and medical supplies. Daryl was getting used to Tara's company. He had even allowed her to come along on a hunting trip to learn how to track, even if Tara did have to pester him for quite some time before he agreed.

After clearing the aisle they headed over to get baby supplies for Beth. When they entered the department Tara could read the nervousness on Daryl's face. "Ya know, I was terrified when Auri showed me that stick with the little pink plus sign," Tara said, putting baby items in the cart as she spoke. "Ya see, her and I weren't exactly on the best terms when she found out she was pregnant. We had just gotten back together after her family tried to arrange a marriage with another Indian, a guy who she had dated when she was younger. We had broken up for a few months, and while we were apart she tried giving the whole straight lifestyle a chance for her family. Anyways, after they broke up for good and Auri told her family to go to hell, we got back together and found out about Sammy. It was scary, there was a couple of times I thought about leaving. It's normal, being scared,ya know." She looked over at Daryl, who was looking at cribs, his fingers currently on a pirate themed bedding set.

"I ain't scared of nothin." He grunted in response, the only person he opened up to was Beth.

Tara rolled her eyes. No matter what he said, she could see the worry in the way his body language changed when he entered the baby department."It's best to pick neutral stuff. Ya want a son?" Tara asked and Daryl shrugged his shoulders giving a little "dunno" as butterflies fluttered in his stomach when Tara referred to Beth's baby as his child.

"Auri really wanted a little girl, I was just glad Sammy was healthy. What about one of these?" She asked holding out two neutral bedding sets: one jungle animals, the other owls. Daryl shrugged his shoulders again; now he was really beginning to agitate Tara, 'Talking to him's like pulling teeth.' "Well, what would Beth like?" she probed some more.

"Owls, she'd like those," he finally gave in. The real reason he chose the owls was because of their large eyes which reminded him of Beth.

"There ya go! See, that wasn't so hard now was it?" she asked with a smile putting the bedding in the cart as they moved toward the cribs. He shook his head at her, making his way to a display of a maple crib. He was drawn to it, immediately pulling the box off the shelf; she pushed it over to the cart and lifted it in.

"Ya might be worried now, but as soon as ya see his or her little face, all the fear ya have is replaced by love... it's like... like the best sex ya ever had, combined with a perfect beer buzz, and Christmas morning when ya were little and Santa brought ya everything ya wanted, all rolled into one," Tara said with a silly smile.

Daryl started down at his boots, not really knowing what those things where like. He never had sex that had meaning attached, he never just got buzzed, it was always black out drunk or nothing, and Santa sure as hell didn't know where the Dixons lived.

Tara gave his arm a light punch and said, "I know what it's like to be a dad to a kid that ain't yours, Daryl. At least ya don't have to have the awkward 'Why do I have two mommies?' talk." She laughed a little and this topic finally broke Daryl.

"Yeah but how do I tell 'im that his momma was raped by some arrogant asshole, who terrorized his momma in her own home? Do I even tell 'im? He's gonna wanna know why we don't look nothing alike. Tara, what am I gonna do if Beth don't make it? I can't take care of a kid all by myself," Daryl said, slightly raising his voice.

"Daryl, you and Beth will figure it out together. That's part of being a parent, ya figure it out as ya go along. There isn't a manual to be the perfect dad, ya just go by yer gut feeling, and I've seen ya in the woods, ya got a good gut. You two will be fine with whatever is thrown yer way. Besides, that little peanut is going to love you so much, they won't even notice that you don't have their eyes, or their nose. You're the only daddy they have. You're the only daddy they'll ever know," she reassured him, clapping his shoulder.

"Now let's get this stuff out to the truck." She smiled and they took the crib and other baby supplies out to the truck. They were finished early so they decided to go help Abraham and Scott with the food and medication.

Xx

As they approached the grocery department, Daryl heard a familiar voice, one he couldn't place. The voice ordered the men from their group to leave any supplies they had found. The voice ordered them to never return to this town because it belongs to him. Daryl heard someone refer to the man as the governor, but they had taken cover so he could not see the face that belonged to the voice he just couldn't place. Daryl heard Scott try to reason with him in the same manner in which he approached Daryl and Beth that first day they met.

However the voice wasn't having any of it; shortly after a few mumbled pleas from Scott, shots rang out. Daryl and Tara both sprung into action, returning fire across the aisle, dipping and dodging bullets like they were in an old west stunt show as they advanced to get to Scott and Abraham's side.

As Daryl paused to reload his hornet, a bullet came sailing high over the aisle, separating the gun fight. It soared over Daryl's head and ricocheted like a Ping-Pong ball off light fixtures and finally separated the rickety old produce sign from its chain. The sign toppled end over end until it met it's mark - Daryl's head.

Daryl's vision tunneled and finally went black. Tara saw Daryl laying in a growing pool of his own blood, rapidly expanding from the gaping cut starting at his left eyebrow and disappearing into his hairline. She rushed over and knelt by his side, feeling around for his jugular. She found a pulse that was beating at a steady pace.

Tara slapped at Daryl's cheeks trying to rouse him. Not getting any reaction, she became frustrated and let a hard slap fly. Daryl's eyes shot open as he grabbed Tara's arm aggressively, not knowing at first who was hitting him. When his mind placed Tara's face and his ears heard the shots being fired, Daryl tried to struggle to his feet. Pushing himself up, he became woozy from the blood loss. Stumbling back, he took out a shelving unit before Tara could duck under his arm and steady him.

"Scott! Abraham! We need to get Daryl out of here!" she yelled to the men. They began to retreat back to Daryl and Tara's location, all the while returning fire.

"Shit! What the hell happened?" Scott asked seeing the free flowing blood from the gash.

"Could ask ya the same." She nodded to the blood running from Abraham's right bicep as another few rounds went whizzing by their heads.

"We can chat about this later ladies. We gotta get Daryl outta here and patch ya both up," she said, dragging Daryl toward the garden department where they had entered.

As Tara pushed the door open, dozens of withered dead hands pulled at the entrance. "Shit! It's a herd! Here!" She pushed Daryl onto Scott's shoulder as she tried to pull the door closed, stabbing and slashing at the undead. "Go on! I'll catch up to ya," Tara said, reaching for a hoe to bar the door.

The three men made their way to the front of the store. Scott peered out the door seeing that the group of men that were firing against them were now fighting the dead, making it clear for them to make a break for their truck.

Just as they were about to make a break for it Tara joined them at the door. They sprinted to the truck, pushing Daryl into the closest backseat door; once he was settled, the others filed in.

After about a mile into the drive, they had escaped any danger, and Tara had stopped the bleeding in both Daryl and Abraham.

"What the hell happened back there?" Daryl asked weakly.

"Some crazy ex-cop and a one handed deputy, are convinced that everything in that town belongs to them." Scott informed him. Daryl's mind then recognized the voice. 'Shane'. He thought. 'Wait one hand? It couldn't be Merle? Could it?'

"I think I-" he began, but was cut off by Tara.

"Pull over!" She yelled.

"What? Why?" Scott asked turning back to look at her.

"Just pull over the Goddamn truck!" she said pointing her firearm at Scott.


End file.
